Quick- Life with Beth
by Cnglee
Summary: Quinn and Puck decided to keep Beth. Season 2 of Quinn's story.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE, THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING. THIS IS JUST HOW I SAW QUINN'S LIFE IF SHE KEPT BETH. **

**This is told totally as Quinn's story. It is about she and Puck keeping Beth. This story covers season 2 I'm planning a sequel called Quinn' Life part 2. At the hospital Finn and Santana convinced Quinn and Puck not to give Beth to Shelby. Quinn moves back in with her mom and Puck comes over to help. The names of Puck and Quinn's family members are just made up. Quinn and Puck have decided to just be friends and are on kinda awkward terms. Pucks works at Kurt's dad's tire shop as well as pool cleaning to help Quinn with Beth's bills. Plus Beth's full name is Beth Hudson Puckerman. I had always figured if Quinn and Puck kept Beth, Finn would be a big part in her life.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ring ring! Ring ring!"

"Ugh, shut up!" Quinn Fabray says trying to slap the snooze button on her alarm. She knows if it keeps ringing Beth is going to scream. She sighs and stands up. She can't help but be excited for today. It's her first day of her junior year. She is hoping everyone forgot about last year. She makes her way into her daughter's nursery. She loves Beth's room. Puck painted it a light pink with brown furniture. She picked out this adorable pink bedding with brown guitars on it. It is very them.

"Good morning B-bug!" she says as she cheerfully lifts the tiny baby out of her crib and lays her on the changing table. "Are you ready for daycare today?" Quinn asks while Beth smiles up at her. Beth is cute for a baby. She is blonde with big brown eyes. She has Puck's dopey grin and nose with Quinn's full lips and long lashes. Since she was born right before spring break, April 10th, Quinn had finished her sophomore year online so she could spend time with Beth.

"What should we wear today?" she asked knowing she wouldn't get an answer. So a cute yellow seersucker dress with white sandals it is.

Once Beth was dressed Quinn picked her up and made her way downstairs.

"Mom?" Quinn yelled searching for her.

"In the family room." Judy yelled back.

Quinn went into the family room to find her watching the news.

"Can you watch Beth for a minute so I can shower?"

"Sure honey, I'll give her breakfast while you're getting ready. Don't forget what I said about the whole cheerios thing. Don't take no for an answer. Getting back on Cheerios is almost a guaranteed scholarship."

"I know Mom. I'll try but Mrs. Sylvester is not easily swayed."

"Well it's worth a shot. She needs you just as much as you need her."

Quinn just smiled, handed Beth to her grandmother and headed upstairs. She knew it would be a battle to convince Sue that Quinn was her only option.

After Quinn showered and blow dried her hair she walked into her closet trying to secede what to wear. She wanted to wear something that made a statement. She lost all of the baby weight and she wanted to look amazing. She decided on a white striped dress with a collar. The buttons down the front showed off her much larger cleavage, props to breastfeeding, and it clung to her killer new curves perfectly. Looking in the mirror she felt more like her old self. She stopped fiddling with her dress when she heard a knock on the front door and then the door opening. The squeal Beth gave told her it was Puck. They had decided yesterday that Puck would follow Quinn to the daycare and they would drop Beth off together.

Quinn skipped down the stairs with her tote bag on one arm and her duffel in the other. She found her mom, Puck and Beth in the kitchen. Puck looked hot in his black long sleeve tee and jeans. He was holding Beth on his lap while she sucked on her bottle when she walked in.

"Morning, you're early." she said as she sat down opposite of him.

"I figured it would take an hour to get you to leave her." He said with his sweet grin he reserved only for Quinn and Beth. "Plus I missed my girl." He leaned down and kissed the top of Beth's head.

"Are you hungry Noah? I made pancakes." Judy asked while she set a plate in front of Quinn.

"No thanks I made Sarah and I waffles."

Quinn swallowed and asked, "Where is Sarah?" Puck usually drove his sister to school since his mom worked the night shift at the hospital.

"She wanted to ride with her friends so I dropped her off on my way here."

As soon as Quinn was done she jumped up and put her dishes and Beth's empty bottle in the sink. Then she walked over to the fridge and pulled out three of Beth's bottles and set them on the counter. She had no idea how much the daycare would actually use but Quinn wanted to be prepared. She grabbed the diaper bag from its hook by the garage door and put the bottles in. There was already a pack of wipes in it as well as lotion, baby powder, teething gel, a blanket, and an extra onesie. Quinn added a small stack of diapers, an extra pacifier, a teething ring, and Beth's stuffed bunny that Finn gave her at the hospital. Beth couldn't sleep without it.

"Ok….. I think we're set." She zipped up the bag and took Beth from Puck.

"Where is her car seat?"

"In the family room behind the couch."

Puck grabbed the car seat and Beth's favorite pacifier off the coffee table and went back into the kitchen. Quinn buckled Beth into her seat and handed Puck the diaper bag. The said goodbye to Judy and walked into the garage. Quinn had traded her old Volkswagen bug in for a more suitable red jetta. Quinn buckled Beth into the back seat then put her bags in the trunk. Puck reached over her and set the diaper bag back there too. Once Puck was in his truck, he followed Quinn to the daycare. Quinn was a little teary eyed but she held it together. She was shocked it only took about 15 minutes. When they left Beth was playing happily with another baby on the floor. Once at school Quinn and Puck went their separate ways without a word to each other.

Quinn was standing by her new locker with Santana and Brittany when Jacob Israel came up to her with a video camera.

"Ms. Fabray, how has life been since the birth of your bastard child?"

"Well I'm very happy to be back and…" She noticed Jacob's camera man was staring at Santana's much larger boobs. Quinn grabbed the camera and focused it back on her. " I'm less hormonal so there isn't a lot of crying."

"So what did you do with all that breast milk?"

"None of your f***ing business Jew fro." Puck said coming up behind Quinn. "I think you should be my first dumpster throw of the year." With that said Puck grabbed the boy and carried him out of the school. Quinn stood there so shocked that Puck had come to her aid. When he looked back at her she mouthed her thanks.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quinn walked into the gym with her head held high ready to face Sue.

"No way!" she said before Quinn was even all the way in front of her. " I trusted you and you betrayed me. Now get out of here, the sound of your stretch marks rubbing together are deafening."

Quinn knew what she had to do.

"Well I think you need me."

"Why on Earth would I need you? I'm Sue Sylvester. I'm a champion, I don't need anyone."

"Because one of your cheerleaders broke your no plastic rule and got herself a boob job. Now I would assume that the boosters would duck out if they knew about this." Quinn hated herself for it as soon as she said it but this was for Beth. Plus she could see Sue was curious.

"Which one?"

"Why don't you ask her at your daily afternoon meeting."

At that Quinn turned to leave.

"Q?" Quinn spun around to face her former coach. "Grab your uniform out of the locker room and change."

Quinn could hardly believe her ears. But Sue wasn't done.

"Oh and be in my office at 3:30. We need to catch are head cheerleader up to speed."

"Ccccoach?"

"Don't make me regret this Q." Quinn swore she almost cracked a smile. "Get out of here before I change my mind."

Quinn practically ran from the gym into the cheerios locker room. She quickly changed into her uniform then stepped out into the main hallway with her nose in the air like she owned the place. She didn't even notice when the angry Latina came up next to her until Quinn was knocked into the lockers. When she heard what Santana was shouting Quinn felt guilty.

"You did this to me! You told Miss. Sylvester about my summer surgery."

"You have a surgery when you get you appendix out." Quinn stated quickly. "You got a boob job."

"Yup sure did." Then Santana's hand collided with Quinn's cheek.

"You can't hit me!" Quinn shouted trying to ignore the guilt and the searing pain in her face.

"Sure I can unless you got yourself knocked up again you slut!" She delivered another slap to her best friends face.

"Leave my daughter out of it!" Quinn shouted shoving Santana into the lockers. She hadn't noticed the crowd forming. Santana threw herself at Quinn and grabbed her ponytail. Quinn threw a right hook towards Santana's face. She felt her fist collide with the Latina's jaw. Santana staggered slightly but then jumped and tried to pull Quinn to the ground.

"Hey, HEY!" Quinn could hear Mr. Schue shouting but she didn't notice how close he was until she felt his hands grabbing her arm and pulling her away from Santana. "What happened to us being a family?"

"Oh please, she has a family. She's a mother who kept her baby just to make herself feel better."

Quinn couldn't believe what her friend was saying. Puck and her had decided that since Santana and Finn convinced them to keep Beth that they would be her godparents. Santana spoils Beth rotten. Quinn knew that Santana loves Beth but her words seemed to cut like a knife.

As Santana turned to leave Quinn shouted back at her, "Walk away, walk away and tighten up your pony before you get to class."

She stopped fighting Mr. Schue's hold on her and he led her into an empty classroom close by. She sat down in a chair while he sat on the desk and looked down at her. Quinn was glad he didn't look disappointed but concerned. Quinn greatly respected this man and thought of him as a father. It would kill her if she ever let him down.

"Quinn, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm just feeling a little hurt that she talked about Beth that way. I know she did it just to hurt me but it was wrong."

"Your right she shouldn't have said that but you shouldn't have told Coach Sylvester about her…..surgery."

"I know I just really need a scholarship so I can get into a good college and Sue is amazing."

"I understand. Try explaining that to Santana maybe she will understand."

"Ok I'll try." She stood up and hugged him. "Thanks Mr. Schue."

"Anytime Quinn."

He released her and they parted ways.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quinn wanted to give Santana time to calm down so she decided to go pick Beth up from daycare. Puck had football practice and then work so he wouldn't be over until 7:00. As Quinn walked into the building Santana's words rang through her head. She snapped out of it when the daycare owner brought out Beth. As soon as the little baby saw her mother, she began to kick her little legs and gave her an adorable smile.

"Hi B-bug!" She said taking Beth into her arms. The baby tried to grab her moms hair. "Did you have fun today?"

The owner, Karen, handed Quinn Beth's diaper bag. "She did very well."

"Great, thank you so much." Quinn grabbed Beth's little arm, "Can you wave bye bye?"

Quinn put Beth in her car seat and carefully drove home. As soon as she entered the front door she set Beth in her playpen and turned on Bubble Guppies for her.

"Mom?" Quinn yelled while walking toward the kitchen. When she found a note on the fridge reading:

_Quinn,_

_Fran called and asked me to come visit. She and Karl just got back from vacation and his parents are in town. I should be back next weekend._

_Love you,_

_Mom_

Quinn couldn't believe her. She and her mom had been kinda rocky since she moved back home. Sure her mom was great with Beth and paid for a lot but Quinn felt her mom just wanted to buy her love. Quinn's sister, Fran, lives in Kentucky. Fran is perfect. Quinn hasn't really talked to her since her dad kicked her out. Every time she tries to talk to Fran it's about Beth and Fran immediately ask for mom. She is totally jealous that Quinn had a baby first. But in Judy's mind Fran could do no wrong.

Quinn brushed the note aside and went into the family room to start her homework. When she was done she made herself dinner and gave Beth a bottle. She put a plate of food in the fridge for Puck and carried Beth upstairs to give her a bath. She had just turned off the faucet when she heard Puck walk in. He usually never knocks at night.

"Quinn?"

"Upstairs!"

When he emerged at her bathroom door she had just set Beth in her baby tub.

"Hey, you got off work pretty early."

"Yeah well Bert was closing early so he could take Carol out for dinner." he said as he walked in and sat down on the toilet. "How was your day?"

"Good", she hesitated not knowing how much he knew and that grin he had made her think he knew a lot. "I'm captain again."

"That's great but I want to know more about your fight with Santana."

Quinn sighed as her suspicions were confirmed. She took her time washing Beth's hair before she answered, "I ratted her out to Sue."

"So I heard," he smirked again. "Why did you do that?"

"I didn't want to." she answered while rinsing the suds from her daughter's hair. "But I really wanted to be on Cheerios again and Sue wouldn't listen until I said that. I feel horrible but what's done is done."

She stood up and grabbed Beth and handed her off to Puck who grabbed the towel off the rack. He carefully wrapped his daughter in the towel and dried her off. He followed her into her room and talked while he put a fresh diaper on the baby.

"Don't worry she'll forgive you." he blew a raspberry onto Beth's tummy before excepting the pink striped footie pajamas from Quinn. "She has to you guys are best friends."

"I know but I still feel awful. All I want is to make things right with her."

She grabbed Beth from puck and put her on her hip.

"You will." he assured her.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

She grabbed the baby hairbrush from her dresser and began brushing Beth's downy soft blonde curls. The baby immediately reached for the brush but then her daddy grabbed her hands and gave her sloppy kisses. Beth squealed with delight and shrugged away from Puck's lips. Quinn giggled and set the brush down. She passed Beth to Puck who swung her through the air and out the bedroom door. Once Quinn heard the nursery door shut she changed out of her uniform into her pajama pants and matching tank top. When she was done she walked into Beth's room to find the baby in her crib and Puck leaning over it singing her song quietly. The baby was fighting to keep her eyes open when her mother dropped a soft kiss to her head. After a few more lines the little girl finally drifted off to sleep. Puck and Quinn quickly tip toed from the nursery, Puck turning the baby monitor on when he went passed. He shut the door quietly behind them and followed Quinn down the stairs into the family room. Quinn sat down on the coach and flipped on some Channing Tatum movie. Puck sat down in the chair next to her waiting for her to break the silence.

"Are you hungry?" she spoke quietly as if she was a little kid. "I made you a plate."

"Not really but thanks. Where is your mom?"

"She went to see Fran." She looked pretty upset but Puck knew better then to pry.

"Do you want me to stay here so you're not alone?"

"Thanks but we'll be fine. Besides you can't leave Sarah alone at night."

"I know I just don't like the idea of you two alone in this big house."

"I know." She grinned at him.

They finished their movie and Puck ate dinner. They mainly talked about their new classes. At 10:00 Puck said goodnight an went home. Quinn cleaned up the dishes and Beth's toys. She didn't like being alone. Not in this house at least. There are too many bad memories within these walls. Like when her dad threw her out via the living room. Or in his study where she had to explain her B in math. Memories of Russell Fabray will always hang in these walls. Quinn hasn't spoken to her dad since the day he kicked her out. She has heard about him from her mother and sister but otherwise she's had no contact. The scary thing is she is ok with that. He brought nothing but drama into her life. But as Quinn walked up the stairs toward her room, she couldn't help but miss the family life. She only really has Beth. Maybe Puck was right; she shouldn't be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn spent the next week just getting used to juggling school, a baby, glee, and cheerleading. She was getting used to it. Saturday was her day to relax with Beth and catch up on school work. But she and Puck agreed that Sundays Puck could have Beth at his house from 9:00- 5:00 and then when she is old enough every other Saturday night. So on Sunday Quinn drove Beth over to Puck's house. This was the first time Quinn has ever left Beth for this long. But Quinn knew Puck would take great care of her. Since Puck had everything for Beth, Quinn simply grabbed her bunny and left. When she pulled into Puck's driveway Quinn couldn't shake this warm familiar feeling. At first she couldn't recognize the feeling until she saw Puck wave from his bedroom window and his sister Sarah came running outside to meet her. It felt like home. Quinn shook the feeling off and got out of the car. She had just lifted Beth's car seat from the base when Sarah reached them.

"Hey Quinn," she peered into the car seat and let her niece latch onto her finger. "Hey Beth. So Quinn guess what Bobby Jacobs talked to me!"

"Whose Bobby Jacobs?" They walked through the front door and went into the kitchen. Quinn set Beth's car seat on the counter.

"Only like the third hottest boy in school," she unbuckled Beth and picked her up. "He is so cute and Bridget says that he is totally into me."

"Just be careful," Quinn knew the first crush usually ends the worst. "I don't want you to move to fast."

"Whose moving fast?" Puck came into the kitchen and looked between his baby's mother and his little sister.

"Nothing," Sarah responded as if she was bored. She started making goofy faces and whispering to Beth.

"Yeah, sure." But thankfully he didn't push it. He grabbed Beth from his sister and ran his thumb across her cheek.

"Hey Monkey Face!"

Quinn rolled her eyes. She hated that stupid nickname.

"Did she eat?"

"Yes and she slept in the car on the way over here so she should be in a good mood."

Puck just nodded and gave Beth sloppy kisses.

"Ok, I'm gonna take off."

Quinn began to walk towards the front door when Puck's mom opened it. Ruth Puckerman was a scrub nurse who worked nights. She and Quinn have had a rough relationship since she found out Quinn was pregnant. Mrs. Puckerman hated that Quinn was Christian. She also didn't like Quinn's family, not that Quinn blamed her for that one. But as much as Mrs. Puckerman didn't like the mother of her grandchild, she had to admit that Quinn was a good mother.

"Oh, hi Quinn."

"Hi Mrs. Puckerman. I was just dropping Beth off."

"I figured. Well have a good day."

Mrs. Puckerman couldn't wait to get this girl away from her son. Quinn walked out the door and into her car. Once inside she took a deep breath. God could that woman intimidate her. Quinn couldn't figure out why Puck's mom hated her so much. It is almost like she blamed Quinn for Beth even though Puck was equally guilty. But like she does most things Quinn just let it go.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quinn hated it when she didn't have Beth. She is so use to following Beth around or being way behind on chores. She gave up on me time months ago. She decided to go to the mall to kill time but she didn't want to go alone. She didn't want to call Santana yet and Brittany is normally with Santana. She thought about Mercedes and Tina but they weren't really that close anymore. So decided to call Kurt. He agreed wanting to get some new jacket. They met in the parking lot and wandered through the mall together. The two had become pretty close over the summer.

"So Quinn are you finally agreeing to a makeover?"

Quinn laughed." No Kurt I just wanted to get out of the house. Plus Beth could use some new clothes."

They walked into an adorable baby boutique and spent the next hour picking out some cute new outfits for Beth. When they were done they decided to eat lunch and then they went back to their own houses. When Quinn got home she decided to go through Beth's clothes then she cleaned her play pen. At 4:45 Quinn raced out the door to her car to go get Beth. She didn't even bother knocking when she arrived at Puck's house.

"Hello?"

"Family room!"

Quinn walked in to find Beth playing on the floor with Puck and Sarah reading on the couch.

"Hey B!" Quinn picked Beth up over her head then brought her down and pressed their foreheads together.

"Well hi to you too," Puck rolled his eyes as he spoke sarcastically.

"Hi Puck."

"What did you do with yourself today?" He stood up and handed Beth her teething keys and Quinn transferred the baby to her hip.

"Not much. I went shopping with Kurt and cleaned."

Puck grinned, "Sounds exciting."

"Yeah well...I better get going."

"Do you want to stay for dinner? My mom made lasagna."

"No thanks I already ate."

"Ok, maybe next time." He walked her out to the car and waited until both Quinn and their daughter were safely inside before he headed back inside.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This week the glee club was getting ready for the pep rally at school. First Mr. Schue said that they couldn't do Brittany then he was not only all for it but he was going to perform with them. But more importantly Quinn decided to talk to Santana. They were best friends after all. She went up to Santana when she saw she was alone in the cheerios locker room.

"Hey," Quinn took a hesitant step towards her friend. "Can we talk?"

Santana looked up at her, nodded and gestured to the spot next to her.

"I'm sorry," Quinn looked her right in the eye and continued. "I should never have told Coach Sylvester about your surgery."

"Ya think." she snapped back but the harshness quickly turned soft again. "But I know why you did."

"You do?"

"Yes, it was for Beth right? To be able to get a cheer scholarship and give your daughter a good life."

"I still shouldn't have brought you into it."

"Well I would have done the same thing."

"Truce?" Quinn extended her hand towards Santana.

Her friend smiled and smacked her hand away. Quinn looked disappointed for a second until Santana pulled her into a hug.

"Truce loser."

They broke apart and walked to glee together. When they walked in everyone stared.

"Well are you two good now?" Mr. Schue hated seeing his team fight.

"No," Santana looked seriously enough that everyone looked confused, then she smiled. "We're great."

"Good, lets get back to work."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Judy Fabray finally came back home the following week, but only because she had a divorce hearing. Judy and Russell didn't have a prenup so Judy was taking him for all he was worth. Plus she was adamant about getting complete custody of Quinn, which Quinn was fine with. She never wanted to see Russell Fabray ever again. While her mom was at the hearing, Quinn was in History class. This was the only class she had with Puck. He sat next to Quinn and hardly ever paid attention. He would normally sleep until the teacher came over and woke him up then he would simply copy Quinn's paper. Today was no different until Quinn felt his phone vibrate. She ignored it at first until it started vibrating again. She sighed and jabbed Puck in the ribs.

He startled awake and looked around and figured out it was Quinn who woke him, "What the f**k!"

"Your phone has gone off twice."

He pulled it out of his pocket then glanced at the teacher before checking it.

"Holy shit," was his response to whatever text he had.

"What's wrong?" But the look on Puck's face made her think it wasn't good.

"Bert had a heart attack he's in a coma." He whispered with a worried look on his face. Since Puck had started at the tire shop Bert took Puck under his wing. Puck thought of the man like a father.

"What do the doctor's think?"

"I don't know Steve the receptionist just wanted to tell me. They're closing the shop for a few days."

"Does Kurt know?"

"Yeah he's at the hospital. God could you imagine?"

"What?"

"Kurt and his dad got into a fight yesterday. All of us guys heard it. I don't think they made up."

"Oh my God. Kurt is never going to forgive himself."

"Yeah well there is nothing he can do right now."

They went through the rest of the class in silence. But Quinn caught sight of a few silent tears falling from Puck's eyes dropping onto his textbook. She reached over and held his hand under the desk. He didn't say anything he simply glanced at her and gave her hand a small squeeze. She knew no matter what happened Puck was going to need her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quinn felt horrible for Kurt. He came back to school the next day and he looked so defeated. All Quinn wanted to do was say something or do something to cheer her friend up but she knew the only thing that would is his dad being ok. After Quinn picked Beth up from daycare she decided to make Kurt and Carol some muffins on the way home. One of Quinn's worst habits is that when she's nervous she bakes. She set Beth in her stationary entertainer in the kitchen and began pulling ingredients out of the cabinets. While she worked she kept glancing at Beth. She loves the way Beth looks at she and Puck. She thinks they're magic or something. At night she fights to keep looking at them, if she is sick or upset she cries for them and she loves them no matter what they do. As Quinn set two muffin pans in the oven her mother walked in.

"Hi Quinnie," she leaned down and kissed Beth on her forehead. "Why are you baking?"

"Bert Hummel is in the hospital. I just wanted to show Kurt that someone cared."

"Oh, well that's sweet of you."

"I'm going to take some to Carol too. She and Bert have been dating for a while."

"I'm sure she will appreciate it. I'm going to run to the super market, do you need anything?"

"No I'm ok."

"Alright then i'll be home around 8."

Judy waved goodbye to Beth, kissed Quinn's cheek and left out the garage door. Quinn was like in a trance she just kept baking until she heard the front door open and Puck walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," he reached down and scooped Beth up. "What's with all the muffins?"

Quinn glanced around there were dozens of them. She hadn't realized she made so many.

"I just wanted to make a few for Kurt and Carol. I guess I went a little overboard."

"A little?"

"Ok I went nuts."

Puck helped her clean up and when her mother got home he helped her put Beth to bed then left. Quinn tossed and turned all night and barely slept.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Before school Quinn went to the hospital she didn't know why she just did. The nice nurse directed she and Beth to Bert's room. Quinn had never seen someone in a coma. He looked like he was asleep. Quinn sat down in a chair next to his bed and put Beth on her lap. When Quinn reached out and held Bert's hand it was warm. She expected it would be cold but she guessed warm hands was a good sign. She didn't know if he could hear her but she spoke anyways.

"Hey Mr. Hummel...it's me Quinn. I don't know if you can hear me but if you can, please wake up. Kurt needs you so do Finn and Puck. You are like the father neither of them had. They miss you, all three of them. So please if you can't wake up at least keep fighting."

She was crying quietly but she could have sworn she felt him tighten his grip on her hand. She took that as a yes and stood up to leave. She hesitated before stepping towards the door and leaned down and gently pressed her lips to his head.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later Bert was awake and stable enough to go home. Puck told Quinn that Kurt had him on a super strict diet. Everything was ok again, not perfect but ok. Quinn should have known it wouldn't last. She had been sleeping peacefully Friday night when her world flipped yet again.

"Buzzzz! Buzzzzzz! Buzzzz!" Quinn's cell phone almost vibrated off her night stand before she grabbed it. She sat up in bed and saw the name on the screen "Ruth Puckerman"

"Hello?"

"Quinn it's Ruth," Quinn noticed how tired and worried she sounds.

"Is everything ok? Is Noah ok?"

"He's fine, well he's not hurt at least. He was arrested."

Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing. "He was what?"

"He was arrested. Apparently he went out with some of the guys on the team to celebrate their win and he decided to buy alcohol. The cashier knew his id was fake and called the police. I went down to the police station to try and bail him out but they are holding him until his hearing tomorrow."

"Oh my God! What can I do?"

"Nothing really I just thought you should know that he is facing up to 8 months of jail time."

"What!"

"Yes but like I said it all depends on his hearing tomorrow at 9:00am."

"Ok thank you for calling."

"Sure...sorry I woke you."

At that she hung up. Quinn sat in her bed terrified. 8 months? How could she handle Beth alone for 8 months. She needs her daddy. Plus it would kill Puck to be away from her. He would miss so much. Quinn tried to fall back asleep but couldn't. She decided to go to Puck's hearing. At 7am she got out of bed and showered. She had just finished blow drying her hair when she heard Beth crying. She slid her robe on and began getting Beth ready too. As she started driving towards the courthouse she began to mentally prepare for the worst. She grabbed Beth and went inside. She asked the front desk which courtroom the hearing was in and went into the room. Puck was sitting with his mom and his lawyer. Another case was being presented before Puck's. When Quinn shut the door Puck turned his head and saw her and Beth, he stood up.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to support you." She went to sit on the bench behind him and handed him Beth. He took her and kissed her cheek before speaking again.

"You shouldn't have come. I don't want you to see this."

"I want to be here for you."

He was about to say something more but the judge was ready to start his hearing. Puck handed Beth back to her mother and just looked at Quinn for a moment before walking up with his lawyer. All Quinn saw in his expression was fear. Puck gave his case and the arresting officer did stress that Puck made no attempt to run or deny what he did. But the judge was giving no emotion away. Quinn felt hot and anxious. The only thing keeping her in her seat was Beth who was oblivious to what was going on. Finally the judge spoke.

"Mr. Puckerman you do understand you broke the law correct?"

"Yes mam." Quinn had never seen Puck this nervous before.

"You understand that I could send you to prison for up to 8 months?"

"Yes mam."

"However after hearing of your cooperation I have decided instead to send you to a juvenile detention center to serve time. If you can maintain good behavior you will only have to serve 10 days. Do you understand?"

"Yes mam, thank you."

"Just see that I never see you in my courtroom again or I will not hesitate to send you to prison."

"Yes mam."

"Alright, case dismissed."

Puck breathed a sigh of relief. His lawyer told him to say his goodbyes here. He leaned over and hugged his mother. Quinn couldn't figure out how Ruth could look so cold. Quinn had tears streaming silently down her cheeks. But Ruth was like stone. She didn't say anything to her son but her face said it all, she was extremely disappointed in her son. Puck turned towards Quinn his face fell when he saw her tears.

"Hey it's gonna be ok," he wiped the tears from her face. "It's better then we thought it would be."

"Yeah but it's still ten days of your daughters life you are missing. How can I do it without you?"

He looked defeated. He looked down at his daughter who was reaching for her daddy. He grabbed her and held her close before reaching down for Quinn's hand.

"We've made it through a lot. We'll make it through this and I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you both."

Quinn leaned over and hugged him, careful not to crush Beth in between them. When she released him he grinned at her, kissed Beth's cheek and handed her back to Quinn. All Quinn could think as she watch her baby's father being led out of the room, this is going to be a long ten days.


	3. Chapter 3

The first three days without Puck were hard. Beth had 2 new teeth coming in and was keeping Quinn up all night. Quinn had never realized how much Puck did for her until he was gone. He made sure there was gas in her car, he helped put Beth to bed, he knew which song Beth likes when she is upset, he helped run her to daycare, and he would take her for an hour everyday so Quinn could do her homework. They are a team and without him Quinn felt empty. Like a part of her was missing. It didn't help that Mr. Schue assigned them duets this week. Quinn didn't know who to sing with. Luckily on Tuesday her luck changed. Finn volunteered to take Beth to the park that afternoon so Quinn could have a break. Quinn eagerly accepted. Finn picked Beth up around 3;30 and brought her back around 5.

"Hey Q." Finn came into the family room carrying Beth. The baby started giggling as soon as she saw her mother.

"Hey Finn," Quinn picked Beth up out of Finn's arms. "Hi B-bug! Did you have fun with Uncle Finn?"

"She loved it. We slid down the slide and went on the swings."

"That sounds fun."

Quinn set Beth in her play pen and ushered Finn into the kitchen. She pulled a can of root beer out of the fridge and set it in front of Finn.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Thanks for taking her, I really needed the break."

"My pleasure. I don't mind helping while Pucks...away."

"Thank you Finn but I think I got it. I just never realized how much Puck did for us since he's been gone."

"Are you kidding you two are his life."

Quinn thought about it for a second, "I know I guess I just never appreciated it until now."

Finn just nodded. He finished his soda then stood to leave.

"Seriously though, if you need me don't hesitate to call."

"Thanks Finn."

She walked him out through the family room so he could kiss Beth goodbye. After he left Quinn feed Beth, gave her a bath and put her to bed. She looked exhausted from her day. She actually slept through the night for the first night in 3 days. However Quinn didn't sleep. She kept thinking of Puck. She knew his mom hasn't gone to see him. He has no pictures or anything. He's not even allowed to call. Quinn made up her mind, she was going to visit him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thursday afternoon Quinn didn't have cheerleading so she drove to the juvie center. She went through the security checks and followed a guard into a small narrow room. There was plexi glass splitting the room in half and little cubicles. Quinn sat down in one and waited. When she saw Puck on the other side she felt safe for some reason. He looked in at her and all she could see was confusion and worry in his face. He sat down and picked up the receiver. She copied and waited for him to speak.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to bring you these."

Through the slit at the bottom of the window she passed him a folder of his homework and an envelope with about 20 new pictures of Beth. Puck took the stuff and opened it. He glanced at the homework and tossed it aside. When he opened the envelope and looked at the pictures he teared up.

"How is she?"

"Ok she really misses you."

"She does?"

"Of course. She's missed 5 nights of daddy cuddles."

He smiled and set the pictures aside.

"Has she been good for you?"

"Besides having 2 new teeth she's been good."

"She's teething?"

"Yeah she has 2 on the top and the other 2 are coming in on the bottom. The pediatrician said that we can start her on solid food in a few weeks."

Puck just stared at her for a minute.

"You look exhausted."

"Yeah well you do too."

It was true he looked thinner, his hair was growing back in, he hard dark bags under his eyes, and he had some stumble that he would normally shave.

"It's just kinda hard to sleep on a thin foam mat that gets really hot at night."

"Well you'll be home soon."

"Have you had a break from Beth. I'm sure my mom could take her for an hour or so."

"I'm fine Finn took her for a little bit on Tuesday and he said if I need a break to call him."

"That was nice of him. I'm glad he's looking after you."

"I don't need him to look after us I can handle it until you get back."

Puck laughed at her but didn't push it.

"So are you ok in here otherwise?"

"It's not too bad. They have decent weights."

"That's good."

The guard walked over and told Quinn that she had 5 minutes. She reached her hand through the slot and took Puck's hand.

"It's almost over. Just 5 more days and you'll be home."

He rubbed his thumb up her hand," I know. I will spend the rest of my life making this week up to you and Beth."

"I know you will."

She was sad when their time was up. When she got to her car she got in and cried. After about 10 minutes she was finally calm enough to drive home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quinn decided Thursday night to sing her duet with Sam but she didn't think they would actually win. But Friday night before the football game Quinn found herself at breadsticks with him. Truth be told Quinn didn't want to be there. Sam was doing horrible impressions and other things but then he turned out being kinda cool. By the grime Quinn got home from the game she was actually falling for Sam. The weekend was rough. It was normally Puck's day with Beth. To take her mind off of everything Quinn invited Santana to go to the mall with her and Beth. They needed to find Beth a Halloween costume for next week.

"So what do you think you'll put her in?"

"I have no idea. Probably whatever she looks the cutest in."

Santana looked at some of the racks with Quinn until she squealed and pulled out a costume to show Quinn.

"Isn't this perfect?"

Quinn took the costume to examine it. It was a bumble bee costume. It had a yellow striped onesie, black tutu, black leggings, black flats. and a yellow headband with a black and yellow flower.

"It is too cute," She held it over Beth's stroller. "What do you think B-bug?"

Beth just giggled and kicked her little feet.

"I would say she loves it."

"What are you going to wear?"

Quinn looked confused, "I'm a little old to dress up."

Santana looked at the other racks and pulled out a costume.

"I think this is perfect."

Quinn rolled her eyes. Santana was holding a sexy cop costume.

"Not funny."

"Fine," She grabbed another costume. "What about this one?"

Quinn took the Queen of Hearts costume from her friend and walked over to the mirror. She held it up to her body and had to admit she would look hot in this dress.

"Ok, i'll get the costume."

"Yes!" She picked Beth up out of her stroller and held her up to look at Quinn. "Mommy isn't gonna be a boar!"

Quinn rolled her eyes, grabbed the 2 costumes and walked up to the register. The old lady rang up her costumes and smiled at Beth.

"Your baby sister is so cute."

Quinn felt nervous, "She's not my sister. She's my daughter."

"Oh, you just look so young. My apologies."

Quinn handed the lady a 50,"It happens."

Quinn took her bag and change and pushed Beth's stroller out of the store.

"I would have decked that old lady and tell her to mind her own damn business."

"She didn't know. It's fine."

Santana didn't bring it up again but Quinn was clearly frustrated. When she was pregnant all anyone would look at was her huge stomach. Now people stare at the little baby in the stroller she pushed. Everyone silently judging her. No matter how hard Quinn and Puck tried to be good parents, they would always be judged for being too young.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This week in glee they were doing Rocky Horror. Quinn was so excited Rocky Horror was one of her guilty pleasures. She even got the part as her favorite character Magnum Magenta. She was also happy because Puck would be out of juvie on Tuesday however he won't be able to visit until Friday. Even though the state of Ohio punished him his mother punished him worse. As soon as he gets out they are driving to Wisconsin to see Puck's grandparents and he has to hand scrub their whole guest cabin and do any repairs his grandfather needs done. He will be back on Friday. Until he is back Quinn has been preparing for Halloween Friday night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quinn couldn't believe how quickly this week has flown by. She knew it was because she was having so much fun with Rocky Horror. But now it was 3:30 on Halloween night and Puck had just pulled into her driveway. Quinn practically launched herself at him.

"Hello to you too."

But Quinn didn't respond. Puck was home and safe and here to help her. She missed him so much but the little squeal coming from the family room reminded her that someone else missed him more. Quinn released him and lead him into the family room. He practically ran to the play pen. As soon as Beth saw him she went nuts. Her feet were kicking and she started squealing at the top of her lungs. Puck laughed and picked her up.

"Hey baby girl. Did you miss Daddy?"

Beth snuggled into his neck and gave a sigh of content.

"Of course she missed Daddy. Didn't you B-bug."

Beth grinned at her mom and reached for Pucks face. She put a tiny hand on his cheek. It was too perfect not to have a picture so Quinn pulled out her cell phone and snapped a quick pic. They spent some time playing on the floor with Beth. Quinn was convinced that Beth would be crawling any day now. At 7 Quinn took Beth upstairs and changed her into her costume. Beth seemed to like it and she looked so darn cute. Quinn went into her room and changed quickly before going downstairs. Puck looked at both of them and smiled.

"Aww doesn't my baby girl look pretty." He took Beth from Quinn and then looked her up and down. "What's with the costume?"

"Santana."

Puck laughed and gave an approving nod. They both heard the door that lead to the garage open and knew Judy Fabray was home. Quinn tensed, ever since her mom found out Puck was in juvie she has been riding Quinn to get a legal custody agreement.

"Quinn?"

"In the family room."

When Judy came into the room she was clearly surprised to see Puck standing there.

"Noah, what are you doing here?"

Puck was slightly defensive, "My daughter lives here."

Judy looked slightly angry but hid it well. "Well I figured you didn't care to see Beth anymore. You clearly didn't care about her the night you were arrested."

"I love my daughter don't ever say I don't."

"Well how are you going to help raise her if you are in and out of prison?"

"It was a one time stupid mistake."

"One time? As I recall you have a long history of stupid mistakes."

"That's all over. I will never be away from her again."

"Oh really? When did you finally realize you were a father and it was your job to take care of her? When my daughter pushed her out of her body or when you in the back of the police car?"

Quinn finally chimed in. "Mom! Puck is a great father."

"Oh really? Do great fathers get arrested? Do great fathers keep their stupid pool cleaning business that barely makes anything when they have a baby at home?"

That sent Puck over the edge. "Hey! I got a second job. I altered my pool cleaning business into a full lawn care service. I started doing better in school and I still make time for Beth. So don't stand there and say I don't take care of her. I give Quinn as much as I have."

"Then why am I paying for Beth's daycare? Why do I pay for her insurance?"

"I'm 17 years old and you volunteered. If you want i'll drop out of school and i'll pay for everything."

"Oh so then you would be a high school drop out. Perfect example for your daughter."

Quinn couldn't take it anymore. "STOP IT!"

They both stared at her and Beth began crying. Puck comforted her while Quinn talked.

"I do not need you two fighting all the time. Whether you two like it or not we are all stuck with each other for the next 18 years. Beth will not have us fighting her entire life so you two need to find some way to get along."

They both looked at each other then back to Quinn. They both muttered their agreement. Judy went upstairs and Puck relaxed.

"So do you want to take B trick-or-treating?"

Quinn softened and looked at the tiny baby. "Yes can you grab her stroller?"

"Sure."

He handed the baby to her mother and went to get her stroller. When he came back Quinn set Beth into it, grabbed the diaper bag, turned out the lights, and followed Puck outside. They went to about 10 houses before Beth fell asleep and Quinn decided it was time to go back. They changed the sleeping baby into her pajamas and set her in her crib before quietly tip toeing from the room.

"Do you want to have her tomorrow since you missed your weekend?"

"That would be great."

Quinn smiled and they said their goodnights. She watched Puck pull out and then walked back upstairs to change. When she went into the kitchen for a glass of water her mother was drinking a cup of tea at the table.

"Are you going to talk to me or ignore me?"

Quinn grabbed a glass and filled it before sitting down.

"Mom you were way out of line."

"I thought I was being honest. He clearly wasn't thinking of Beth when he was arrested."

"I know that but never doubt he loves her."

"Fine but I really want you to consider the custody agreement."

Quinn rolled her eyes as she stood. she put her half drank glass into the sink and stomped upstairs. She was so frustrated with her mom. Even though she and Puck aren't together she still loves him. He's Beth's dad and Quinn knows how much he loves both of them. She just wished her mother could see that.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quinn pulled up to Puck's house and carried Beth to the front door. Before she could even knock Puck had the door open and plucked Beth out of Quinn's arms.

"Hey B-bug!" He blew raspberries onto Beth's belly.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Yeah I'm here too."

Puck lead them inside and put an arm around Quinn's shoulders. "I'm glad to see you too."

They went into the family room and Puck set Beth down on her bright playmat. Quinn set her bunny down next to her and turned to face Puck.

"There is something I need to talk to you about."

"Ok," he looked cautious but lead her over to the couch and sat down next to her.

Quinn hesitated before speaking quietly looking at her hands. "My mom and I talked last night after you left and...she thinks it would be a good idea for all of us if we had a legal custody agreement."

Quinn lifted her head to see his reaction. He was clearly angry.

"Oh is that what _your mother_ thinks? Last time I checked Beth was our daughter."

"I know and I don't want the kind of custody agreement that she thinks we need. She wants to make it to where you can only see Beth on certain days supervised."

"WHAT!" He stood up and looked down at her livid. She quickly told him her thoughts.

"But I don't want that. I just want your days in writing. I like what we have worked out ourselves. You bring her to your house alone every other weekend."

He sat down and waited for her to continue.

"I think Beth is old enough now to spend the night with you. So I was thinking you could take her home every other Friday from daycare and keep her here and I can pick her up Sunday afternoon. But I still want you to come see her everyday. Plus I was thinking that since your mom doesn't work on Wednesdays she could pick Beth up and spend time with her and I can pick her up after cheer practice."

She waited for him to speak. He looked kinda shocked that she thought about leaving Beth alone for 2 whole nights.

"Are you sure this is a good idea. We can stick to this we don't need a judge."

"I want it legal. It is going to make sure that my mom can't take her from you. You are right Beth is our daughter and I want us to agree to a custody thing that works for both of us."

"Ok...I like it. But are you sure you can leave Beth for two whole nights?"

Quinn thought about it for a minute. "Yes, it will be hard but yes. She needs to spend more time with your family."

"Thank you. What are we going to do about holidays?"

"Well you can have her for all the Jewish ones and the other ones we can share her. You can have her half the day and i'll have her half the day. As for summer...you can take her with you for the week you go see your grandparents."

"Whoa seriously?"

"Yes I've thought about this a lot. It's not fair that you always have to come to my house if you want to see your daughter. It's time she spends more time at your house."

"Puck looked at her for a minute or so. Quinn was nervous, she didn't know if he was still angry.

"Ok so you just want it in writing?"

"Yes. I think we can just ask Artie's dad to write up something for us. That way we don't have to include our parents."

"I think it's a good idea. We can call him when you pick B up this afternoon."

"Ok, thank you."

They both stood up and Quinn hugged him. He hugged back and after a few seconds he released her. Quinn bent down and kissed Beth's head and then left. She felt as though they had made the best decision for Beth.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn and Puck met with Artie's dad the next day and had him write up their custody agreement. They had a judge sign off on it and it made Quinn and Puck happy. For a few weeks there was peace between Puck and Judy. Quinn had started dating Sam which thrilled Judy. Puck was ok with it. He didn't see Sam as any competition. If he wanted to, Puck knew he could talk her into sleeping with him again. He was even more smug when he heard Sam complain about Quinn not putting out for him. Puck didn't want any other guys to be with Quinn like that. He knew that was selfish and he knew someday she would meet a guy and marry him but he still had some hope that they could get back together. So he left she and Sam alone. This week is Sectionals Quinn was nervous about having a lead. But the look on Rachel's face when Santana told her about she and Finn made her feel so much better. Quinn still had issues liking Rachel. She felt that Finn could do must better. Quinn was rehearsing her solo the night before sectionals when Puck walked in.

"Sounds great."

She spun around and smiled. "Are you sure? I really don't want to screw this up."

He walked over to her. "Well I can help you run it so continue." He cleared his throat.

_Now I've had the time of my life and I've never felt this way before._

_Never felt this way_

Puck pressed up against her. She closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to his. He placed and hand on her waist and the other in her hair. She opened her mouth so he could slip his tounge in. When he heard a small moan he picked her up and set her on the couch. He kissed her neck and down to her collarbone. When Quinn felt his hands sneak under her tank top she pulled away.

"Puck we can't."

He stopped and pulled her into a sitting position. "Why not. It feels right." He pulled her lips back to his and he slid his hands under her top and broke the kiss only to pull it over her head. He found the sweet spot on her neck that always made her toes curl and sucked on it. He left a hickie that looked like a heart. As his hands started pulling her shorts down the alarm went off in her head. Well that and the sound of Beth's cries over the baby monitor. However Puck pulled away first. He looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry. I was stupid to think that you wanted to this. I mean we just had a baby and you have a boyfriend. I'm such an idiot."

Quinn was shocked and felt her heart melting. He was so sweet to her. She put her top back on and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Puck." She got off the couch and went up to the nursery. If she had turned around she would have seen the wicked grin Puck had on his face. He was one step closer to getting back into Quinn's pants.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As she was sitting in the green room Quinn was struggling to control her breathing. She was so nervous. What if she screwed up and lost them sectionals? What if she forgot the words? She felt Sam sit down next to her.

"Are you ok?"

"No I'm totally freaking out the last time we performed I went into labor. I think I'm having post traumatic stress disorder."

After she said that Quinn blocked everything out. She tried not to throw up. She decided to listen to the conversation Rachel was trying to figure out who all knew about Santana and Finn. Quinn heard Mercedes say that she heard from Quinn.

"Yeah I told her. I think Puck told me." She heard Puck agree. But even talking about something else didn't help. So Quinn stood up and went into the bathroom. She put some cool water on the back of her neck and tried to slow her breathing. When she felt a little more calm she walked out and saw her mom holding Beth.

"Mom!"

Judy turned around and smiled. Quinn walked over and plucked Beth out of her grandmother's arms.

"Hi B-bug!" She kissed the baby's cheek while she giggled. "Mom what are you doing here?"

"I thought someone needed a good luck charm."

Quinn smiled at Beth. "Are you Mommy's good luck charm?"

Beth giggled. Quinn smiled at her outfit. It was very similar to what Quinn was wearing.

"Beth do want to go say hi to Daddy?"

She carried her into the green room and whatever tension was there suddenly went away. Everyone "awed" at Beth. As soon as she saw Puck the little girl reached out to her daddy. Puck took her in his arms and kissed her cheek.

"Mwah, doesn't my baby look pretty. Are you gonna watch us sing?" Beth smiled and stuck her thumb into her mouth. Puck looked around and noticed everyone laughing at him. Only Finn spoke.

"Way to be tough dude."

Puck scowled. Quinn giggled and reached for Beth. He handed her back and shook his head. Quinn spoke up for him.

"Leave him alone guys. He's just being a good dad."

Santana nodded and let Beth grab onto her finger. "We know we just never get to see this side of him."

Quinn smiled. They all walked into the auditorium. Quinn saw Kurt and took Beth over to him. She stood behind him and held Beth in front of her face.

"Uncle Kurt say hi to me."

Kurt and his friend Blaine turned around. Kurt smiled and grabbed Beth's hand as Quinn stood up.

"Aww how is my favorite little cutie?"

Beth grinned and reached for his face. Blaine smiled at her.

"Hi sweetie what is your name?"

Kurt looked at him. "Oh Blaine this is Quinn and her daughter Beth."

Blaine smiled at Quinn and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you Quinn." He looked back at Beth. "You too Beth."

"I better go sit I just wanted to wish you guys good luck."

Kurt smiled, "Thank you Quinn."

Quinn sat down between Sam and Santana. She listened to The Hipsters and had to admit they were good for a bunch of old people. Beth was well behaved the whole time. She sucked on her thumb and listened she even clapped when everyone else did. When The Warblers went on Kurt looked like he was gonna puke. Quinn cheered for him and when their eyes met she gave him a thumbs up. They were really good. Beth seemed to like their song better. She started bouncing in Quinn's lap. When they were done Quinn stood up first and started clapping with Beth. Soon everyone was clapping for them. As the New Directions left their seats Quinn handed Beth back to Judy and stood with Sam in the back. Their performance went great and they ended up tying with The Warblers. The rest of the club celebrated but Beth was fussy and Quinn decided just to go home. Puck offered to drive them since Judy had to get on a plan early in the morning for a business trip. So despite Sam begging her to stay because he felt Puck should just take her and Santana calling them boars, Puck and Quinn took Beth home. They gave her a bath and dressed her in her yellow footie pajamas that said "Mommy's Bumble Bee" and set her on the carpet in the family room. It was only 9 o'clock and she usually fell asleep around 10. Quinn had changed and made them some pasta for dinner. Puck set the table for her while she put Beth in her high chair and poured a few cheerios on the tray. They ate quietly for a few minutes before Puck cleared his throat.

"This is really good Quinn."

"Thanks."

"You were really good today. Berry better watch her back."

She laughed, "Ya right. She is going to say that if she had the solo we wouldn't have tied."

"Well then i'll tell her that if she had the solo we would've gotten 2nd. That judge had a thing for you."

"Really?" She shuttered.

He laughed. He walked over to a cabinet and grabbed a jar of baby food and a spoon. He sat back down and started feeding Beth. It only took her 10 minutes to finish the jar. When she was done Quinn picked her up and without thinking, started nursing her. She was just use to doing it and she wasn't shy about it anymore. Puck looked but quickly glanced away and gathered the dishes.

"Hey Puck can you hand me her paci?"

He grabbed it off the counter and handed it to her without looking at her. Quinn took it and set it on the table, trying to figure out why he was acting so weird. Then she glanced down and the light bulb went off. She normally covered herself in front of him. She just giggled.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before."

He looked at her. "Last time I saw them a baby wasn't attached to one."

She laughed and looked down at Beth. "Did you ever think we would be here?"

"What do you mean?"

She looked at him. "Did you ever think we would be teen parents? Did you ever think that we could find a way to get along so that we could raise our daughter together."

He laughed, "I never imagined this. I actually never thought about having kids. I mean I've always liked them but I never thought about being a father. Now I couldn't picture life without her."

Quinn smiled, "So if someone told you your freshman year that you would get me pregnant the next year, have a baby girl and actually be an amazing father what would you have thought?"

"I would have told them they were nuts or punched them."

They both laughed. Quinn picked Beth up and burped her. Puck took her so Quinn could adjust her top. Beth yawned and layed her head on Puck's shoulder. Quinn stood up and placed a hand on the baby's back.

"I think someone is sleepy."

Puck glanced at Beth. "Yeah I think it's Monkey Face's bedtime."

He stood up and followed Quinn upstairs. When they were in the nursery Puck placed Beth into her crib and covered her with the yellow polka dotted blanket. Quinn placed her bunny next to her and kissed her forehead. The baby quickly gave into sleep. They tip toed from her room and shut the door. They went into the family room and sat on the couch. Quinn casually flipped on a random movie. Puck thought of something and wanted to discuss it with her.

"So how much longer do you think you will breast feed?"

Quinn thought for a moment. "I'll probably stop after Christmas. The doctor says I should breast feed until she's 8 months so if I start backing off after Christmas she should be ok. Why?"

"Well it's a pain for you to have to pump enough milk so I can have her for a whole weekend. It would be so much easier just to have me keep baby food for her."

"Well hopefully this will work."

He just nodded. Quinn stared into the crackling fire. She shivered slightly all she had on was a tank top and shorts. The temperature had dropped and the heat hadn't kicked on yet. Puck saw her shivering and grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around her.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

He scooted closer and pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her. She was tense at first but then she relaxed and molded to him. She had to admit she was warm and head was resting in the crook of his neck. His back was on the arm of the couch so she could stretch her legs. At some point Quinn fell asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quinn woke up around 2am when Puck's phone started vibrating on the coffee table. He woke up too. She was still in his arms on the couch. He went to get up but Quinn protested.

"Ugh please don't move." She twisted in his arms and pulled the blanket over both of them. But he reached an arm out and grabbed the phone.

"Shit." He flipped it open. "Hey Mom...Yeah sorry I fell asleep at Quinn's...Mom it's 2am and I'm exhausted...Yeah I will...Bye."

"Does she want you to go home?"

"Yeah but she let it go." He set the phone down and pulled Quinn closer. They both quickly fell back asleep. They were woken in the morning by the sound of the front door shutting. Puck's eyes snapped open in time to see Judy pull out of the driveway. She must have seen them but decided not to say anything. Puck looked down to see Quinn stirring as well.

"Good morning Sunshine."

Quinn glanced up and saw Puck staring down at her. She sat up and stretched. "Was that my mom?"

"Ya. She didn't say anything."

Quinn looked at him, "We were just sleeping."

"But she made it clear that if I ever spent the night that I had to stay in the guest room."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "She'll get over it."

They stood and started making breakfast. Puck made waffles while Quinn cut up some strawberries. Puck had just pulled the last waffle out when Beth's cries rang through the monitor. Puck ran upstairs and returned with a very happy Beth.

"Hi B-bug." Quinn took Beth from Puck and kissed her head. "Are you hungry?"

She set Beth down in her high chair and cut up a cooled waffle for her. She set it on the tray and Beth began shoveling it into her mouth making Puck laugh.

"Yes! She is a waffle fan."

Quinn laughed and without thinking, kissed his cheek. "Told ya, she's just like her daddy."

Puck looked at her for a minute before he smiled. "Well hopefully I can also get her on the non pork side too."

Quinn shook her head and sat down. They ate ad chatted about Christmas and Quinn's cheer Regionals. As Puck took Beth upstairs to get dressed Quinn felt happy. But more then that this felt right. Like Puck was meant to be here with them all the time. Quinn had to admit she liked the idea of them as a family.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quinn was super excited for Beth's first Christmas. She wanted to do all the cliché stuff. Her mom had put up a tree that Quinn helped decorate. Quinn wanted to bake cookies, take Beth to see Santa, play Christmas carols in the car, and buy her gifts. Quinn and Puck agreed to get her one of those crawl through house toys that made noise. She had started crawling a few weeks before so it was perfect. Quinn didn't know what she was getting Puck for Christmas yet. She gave him a few DVD's and some guitar picks for Hanukkah but she wanted to get him something really special for Christmas. So while the whole glee club was at the mall so Brittany to see Santa, Quinn held Beth and looked around looking for inspiration. Beth sat on Santa's lap and looked at him curious. Quinn quickly snapped a picture and laughed. Beth reached for Finn who picked her up laughing. Quinn took her from him so that he could have his turn. She was standing by the sign watching when a very pregnant lady in her early 20's walked up to Quinn.

"Hi cutie."

Beth grinned at her. Quinn smiled, "Can you wave Beth?"

"Beth? That is such a cute name."

"Thank you. When are you due?"

"5 weeks. I can't wait for this pregnancy to be over."

"Let me guess swollen ankles, sore back, shortness of breathe, lack of sleep and you feel like a whale."

The woman laughed, "Exactly. My husband just doesn't get it."

"Ya her dad was the same way."

"Is labor as bad as it sounds?"

"Uh it sucks. But after you hold your baby for the first time it is all worth it."

"Thanks. Well I better get going before I don't fit in my shoes anymore."

Quinn laughed and watched her walk away. Puck came up behind her.

"What did she want?"

"To know how much labor sucks."

He laughed, "Lets see you called me every cuss word known to man, threatened to chop my balls off and swore you would never touch me again."

Quinn laughed and looked at Beth. "She was worth every bit of pain."

He smiled and walked over to Mike. That was when Quinn came up with his perfect gift.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On Christmas Eve Quinn went to Mr. Schue's apartment with the rest of the club. They decorated the Christmas tree and sang Christmas carols. While the others were hanging decorations Quinn walked over to Mr. Schue with Beth. She was holing a box wrapped with green paper with a gold bow on top. She held it out to him.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Schue."

He took the box. "Quinn you didn't have to get me anything."

"After everything you've done for Puck and I it's the least I could do."

He smiled and pulled the lid off. Inside were 2 tickets to see his favorite musical Singing In the Rain on Broadway the day before nationals.

"Quinn, you shouldn't have."

"Consider it a thank you for all that you do."

He hugged her and kissed Beth's cheek. Quinn and Puck left together and went home. After they put Beth to bed Quinn and Puck got Beth's gifts out of hiding. They got her the little house, a few other small toys, some new sippy cups, and a few new had wrapped a few in bright red paper so that she could have fun opening. Puck smiled at the plastic guitar that played music when you pressed buttons. When they were done Puck started a fire while Quinn changed her clothes. When she was done she made them some hot chocolate. When she walked back into the family room Puck was sitting on the couch watching some Christmas cartoons. She walked over and handed him a mug. He took it a took a sip.

"Thanks."

She smiled and sat down next to him. She pulled a blanket over their legs. They drank their hot chocolate in silence. When Quinn was done she set her mug on the table and snuggled into Puck's side. She never noticed when she did this. All she knew was that when Puck was around she felt safe, comfortable and loved. He was familiar and just like before she fell asleep in his arms.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Chapter 5

Puck woke up Christmas day on the couch with Quinn in his arms. He carefully slipped off the couch and up the stairs. He went into Beth's room and found the baby awake in her crib staring up at the mobile.

"Morning Monkey Face." He reached down and picked her up. He dressed her in her white long sleeve onesie that said "Baby's First Christmas" in red writing. He slid her red and green tutu over it and the matching bow. He had laughed at Quinn for buying it but he had to admit she looked adorable. He carried the baby downstairs and started cooking. He made pancakes and used cookie cutters to make them tree shaped. He even cooked bacon for Quinn and cut up fruit. He had just set the food on the kitchen table when Judy came in.

"Wow Noah this smells amazing."

"Thank you."

She looked at Beth and smiled. "Aww doesn't that look cute on her."

Puck smiled and turned when he heard Quinn come in. He handed Beth to her.

"Merry Christmas."

She laughed, "Thank you. Aww who is the cutest baby ever?" She kissed Beth's cheek. "Did Daddy do all of this?"

Puck shrugged, "No big deal."

They all ate breakfast together and then opened gifts. Beth seemed to like all of her new stuff. The crawl house was the biggest hit. Quinn got a few new outfits, some perfume and a few pieces of jewelry. When she came across a small blue box she noticed Puck get his phone out. She opened it and inside was a gorgeous bracelet. It was silver and it had a charm on it that said "Beth's Mom" and a small pink baby bootie. She looked up at Puck.

"Do you like it?"

She shook her head. He looked a little disappointed until she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I love it."

He smiled and plucked Beth off the floor. "Well Beth helped me pick it out."

Quinn laughed and kissed the baby's cheek. Beth grabbed for her mom's face. Quinn spotted Puck's gifts and dragged them out from under the tree and handed Beth a red box.

"B-bug can you give Daddy his gift?"

Beth smiled and held onto the package. Puck let her help him unwrap the box. He lifted the lid and examined the watch. Quinn had it custom made from Beth. It had Beth's name and birthday engraved on the back. Puck smiled and kissed Quinn and Beth's cheeks.

"Thank you girls."

Quinn picked up another package and handed it to him. He unwrapped it and let Beth play with the paper. He pulled out a Led Zeppelin shirt.

"Hey I use to have one just like this but I lost it. Thank you."

Quinn looked at him with a guilty expression. "Um you didn't lose your original one. It's in a drawer upstairs. Remember I use to wear it all the time while I was pregnant with Beth. Well when I was packing I realized that Beth stretched it out so much it would never fit you again so I just packed it with my stuff."

He laughed and hugged her. "Well thank you. You can keep the original."

"Aww thanks."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as Christmas was done Quinn went into crazy cheer mode. Her schedule became:

5am- Wake up

5:10- workout

6:00- shower

6:45- wake up Beth

7:30- Drop Beth off at daycare

8:00-2:30- school

2:45-4:00- Glee

4:00-6:00- Cheer

6:15- pick Beth up from Puck's

7:00- Dinner

8:30- Homework

9:30- Beth bedtime

9:45- 11:00- workout

11:30- bed

She barely ate and was constantly running the cheer routine in her head. Sue was now doing weekly weight checks and if a cheerio gained a pound they were off the squad. Quinn worked out constantly to make sure that didn't happen. By Tuesday after finishing the cheer routine that did little to thrill Sue, Quinn was so dizzy and tired that she could barely stand. The next day just got worse. Mr. Schue announced that the cheerios had to choose between glee or cheerios. Quinn had no clue which she would pick. She loved glee and all of her friends but cheerios was her way of getting into college. She ultimately decided on cheerios but that pissed Finn off. Puck was angry but he hid it well. On Thursday Quinn felt like she made the biggest mistake of her life. Especially when she passed out in history class. She woke up with a bright light shining in her eyes. She tried to sit up but a strong hand pushed her back onto the cot. Quinn turned her head and Puck was staring at her.

"What happened?"

"You passed out."

She groaned and the nurse came over to her. "Quinn I just called your mom and she's on her way."

Quinn sat up. "No! I'm fine really. I just forgot to drink enough water at cheerios."

The nurse pushed her back down. "Your mom is already on her way. Have you eaten anything today?"

Quinn thought, "Umm I think I ate dinner last night but I can't remember eating breakfast."

The nurse looked upset. "Quinn that is really dangerous when you are an athlete. You have to fuel your body in order for your body to function properly. You eat something as soon as you get home." She turned to Puck and whispered, "Watch her like a hawk."

He nodded. Quinn closed her eyes and waited for her mom. Puck stayed by her side and even carried her out to Judy's car and kissed Beth who was in the back seat. He promised Judy that he would come over after football practice. The rest of the afternoon Quinn just played with Beth. She forgot how nice it was to just enjoy her baby. They played and Quinn made her favorite dinner, mac and cheese. When Puck walked through her door at 8 he still looked pretty mad. He didn't talk to her all through dinner and Beth's bath. When Quinn carried Beth into her room and set her on the bed she looked at Puck.

"Go ahead. Say it."

He glared at her. "Say what?"

"Lecture me about nutrition."

"No I'm not going to lecture you about nutrition. I'm gonna call you a selfish bitch! Did you think about Beth? You can kill yourself by not eating. Your heart could have collapsed or you could have gotten so dehydrated that you just fell over dead. Did you think about her? Or me? I need you! I can't raise Beth by myself. She needs her mom!"

Quinn started crying. "I KNOW!" She tried to control her breathing but it was impossible. She grabbed Beth and held her close. She felt Puck sit down next to her and hug her. When she calmed down some she spoke. "I have to do well at this competition. I need to impress those college scouts and set the ground work for next season. I can't do that if I'm not on the squad."

He sighed and pulled away so he could look her in the eye. "Quinn you are smart and beautiful. You don't need to starve yourself to stay on the squad. You don't need Sue to get a scholarship. You could get an academic scholarship. Cheerios isn't worth it."

Quinn let out a frustrated sigh. "You don't get it! You didn't carry a baby in your stomach last year. Everyone looked at me different. I have something to prove. That I can earn my spot, that I can get into a good college, that I can be the old Quinn again."

"Oh you want to be a selfish, insecure bitch again?"

"No I just want to be amazing."

"Quinn you are amazing. You're a great mom, you're on honor roll, you're in glee, and you pretty much run the house. You don't need to be on cheerios to show everyone that you are a force to be reckoned with."

Quinn laughed then sighed. "You're right. This isn't who I want to be. But I can't quit the day before regionals. I'll quit as soon as the competition is done."

He kissed her cheek then Beth's. "I wish you two could be at the game. I really could use a fan."

"Isn't your mom going?"

"No she has to work but Sarah is going with her friend."

"You see you'll have the cutest 11 year old fan ever."

He rolled his eyes. "You two totally gang up on me."

"But you still love us."

He just smiled. Yes he did love them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On Friday night Finn came and talked Quinn, Santana, and Brittany to come back to glee. So they ended up performing with their friends at the half time show. As they were dancing Quinn got to thinking. She needs to keep up her status at school and Finn was the way to do it. He was a shoe in for prom king. Plus now that he and Rachel are broken up it would be easy to get back with him. The only problem is Sam. She didn't want to hurt him but he bored her. He was so immature. When Finn threw the ball to Puck and he caught it and made it to the inzone Quinn screamed louder then she ever knew she could. She was still in her zombie makeup when she ran over and launched herself at Puck. He caught her and kissed her. It was soft and quick but Quinn thought it was sweet. He set her back on her feet and they turned and saw Judy walking towards them holding Beth.

"Mom what are you doing here?"

"Carol called and told me you were staying. I was able to catch the halftime show. You guys were amazing." She handed Beth to Puck. "She knew it was her daddy that got the touchdown. She squealed along with the crowd."

Puck smiled and held Beth over his head. "Did you watch Daddy play?"

Beth giggled and kissed his cheek. "Dada, dada!"

Puck looked shocked. So did Quinn. She looked at Puck. "Did she just say Dada?"

Puck transferred Beth to his hip and the baby looked at her mom then pointed to Puck. "Dada."

Quinn laughed and kissed Beth's cheek. "That's right B-bug that's your daddy."

Puck smiled and kissed Quinn's cheek. "Do you two want to go celebrate?"

Quinn smiled, "Can you shower first?"

He laughed, "Sure. Can you get rid of the zombie face?"

"Yes."

Judy handed Quinn Beth's diaper bag and went home. After Quinn changed into jeans and Puck's football sweatshirt she washed her face and met a freshly showered Puck by his truck. Quinn put Beth in her car seat in the back and then climbed into the passenger seat. She had ridden to the game with Santana so she was glad Puck wanted to celebrate so she didn't have to ride with her mother. They went to Breadsticks to eat. Once they were seated and Beth was situated in the restaurant high chair Puck voiced his thoughts.

"So you gave up cheerleading."

"Yeah. Finn was right glee is where I belong."

Puck smiled, "Yeah you do. Glee kinda sucked without you and Santana."

"Aww thanks."

The waiter gave them their food and Quinn cut up some chicken nuggets for Beth. When Quinn thought of something.

"You know I'm kinda sad I didn't get to play football."

He laughed, "That would have been funny."

"Oh you don't think I can play?"

Puck just shook his head. "You are full of surprises."

Quinn smiled and glanced at Beth who was reaching for a breadstick. Quinn grabbed one and broke it up for her then set it on her plate. Beth smiled and pointed to Puck .

"Dada!"

Quinn laughed, "That word is gonna get old."

Puck smiled, "I will never get tired of hearing it." He leaned over and kissed Beth's forehead. After dinner they ordered dessert. Quinn got a chocolate brownie to split with Beth and Puck got a giant sundae that he let Quinn sneak bites of. When they were done Puck drove them home and carried a sleeping Beth upstairs to her room. Since she was in a long sleeve Titans onesie and leggings, Quinn simply took her leggings off and let her sleep in the onesie. Puck covered her with a purple blanket and kissed her head. He flipped on the monitor and followed Quinn to her bedroom door. She opened it and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for dinner."

"No problem."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Without another word he went home leaving Quinn thinking about the night they broke up.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_It was the end of summer and school was starting in less then 2 weeks. Quinn and Puck were in the family room trying to get Beth to fall asleep. Quinn was upset. She and Puck had been fighting a lot recently. The stress of raising a newborn and trying to start a relationship at the same time just wasn't working. Quinn cleared her throat and looked at him._

_"We need to talk."_

_"About?"_

_"This. Us."_

_Puck layed Beth in her playpen and walked over to the couch where Quinn was sitting and sat down next to her. "What about us."_

_"I...think we should break up."_

_Puck looked shocked. "Why?"_

_"I just don't think that now is the right time to start a relationship. I think it would be best if we just focused on Beth for a while."_

_"But we could try harder. We could have a standing date night."_

_"Puck, it's too much. We are new parents and we are going back to school. I want to tryout for cheerios. You have football and work two jobs. We are going to be pressed for time with Beth. I just think we shouldn't date until Beth is older and our schedules are less hectic."_

_Puck sighed and looked at his hands. "It's Finn isn't it?"_

_"No. I don't want to date anyone right now."_

_He rested his head in his hands but nodded. "Ok. We're done." He stood up and started walking towards the door. Quinn ran after him and grabbed his arm._

_"Please don't leave like this. I want to still be friends."_

_"Friends? Friends with a baby. Yeah Quinn that makes a lot of sense."_

_"Please? I love you. You know that but we need to figure out the parent thing first."_

_He sighed and looked at her. He looked so hurt. So disappointed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. When they pulled apart Quinn couldn't find her voice. He walked out the front door and almost slammed it behind him._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

All Quinn could see in her sleep was the hurt expression in Puck's eyes that night. It was the most vulnerable Quinn had ever seen him considering she had watched him bawl like a baby when Beth was born. Quinn woke up with a start when her alarm went off. She quickly slapped it remembering that it was Saturday but she just sat there. She loved Puck as Beth's father but maybe she loved him as more?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time Valentine's Day rolled around Beth could say momma. Quinn loved Valentine's Day. She decided to get Sam a gift even though she really wanted to break up with him for Finn. Sam was sweet but Finn was fun and comfortable. Quinn didn't want to kiss Finn at his kissing booth though. She honestly didn't want to hurt Sam. On Valentine's day itself Judy brought Beth to the High school so that she could eat lunch with Quinn. Quinn grabbed her and bought 2 hotdogs, mac and cheese, a fruit pack, a carton of milk, and a bottle of water for them to share. She sat down at a table and situated Beth next to her. She sat up very well and was pretty quiet. Her little head wandered around the room taking everything in. The other students stared at Beth silently judging. Quinn cut up a hot dog and started feeding the tiny bites to Beth. She liked it when Quinn put 3 pieces on a fork and just handed Beth the fork. The other glee members came and sat around the table with them. Puck sat next to Beth and she immediately wanted him to hold her. Quinn held her in the seat and gave her a bite of mac and cheese to distract her. Puck noticed the hot dog and shook his head.

"She's half Jew and she's eating pig."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Hate to burst your bubble but she likes bacon too."

He grinned and tickled Beth's tummy making the baby giggle. They all ate and Beth stared at everyone. When they were done Quinn was standing near the office waiting for her mom when Karovsky came up to her.

"Hey Q is this you and Puckerman's bastered child?"

Quinn sneered at him. "Go away Karovsky. You're just jealous that Finn and Puck were the stars of the championship game."

"Jealous? Aww hell no. I'm just wondering why you are still with lady lips when you could be with me."

He grabbed Beth out of Quinn's arms and set her on the floor. She sat there and started crying. Karovsky pinned Quinn against the wall and started pressing his body weight on her. Quinn was about to scream when she noticed something. His eyes were dead. He wasn't turned on by Quinn. She then remembered how Kurt acted towards him and something clicked.

"Oh my God you're gay!"

He looked at her shocked and then ran down the hall. Quinn snatched Beth up and ran to the choir room. She banged the door open and practically shouted.

"He's gay! Karovsky is gay. He didn't hate Kurt he likes him!"

Everyone looked at her like she had 3 heads. Mercedes looked at her trying not to laugh.

"Quinn why do you think he's gay?"

"Because. I was waiting for my mom when he came up to me and started babbling about how I should break up with Sam and date him and when he pinned me up against the wall..."

Puck and Sam stood up and said in unison, "HE DID WHAT!"

"Oh would you two sit down I'm fine. Anyways I noticed that A) he had no idea what to do and B) he wasn't even slightly turned on. Plus the way Kurt kept acting and then the fight Karovsky and Blaine got into. I think Kurt figured out he was gay too."

They all started thinking and she could see the light bulbs going off in their heads too. They all started agreeing with her. Puck looked at her and reached for Beth. She handed Beth to him and sat down. He kept staring before he finally asked, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine. Really!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn, after being bullied by Sam, kissed Finn at his little kissing booth and she felt sparks. The kind that she always felt when she kissed Puck. She didn't expect to feel them with Finn. It was probably because she was so bored with Sam. But she asked Finn to meet her in the auditorium before glee. He was already there when she came in.

"You're late. I figured you weren't coming."

Quinn sighed and walked up to him. "I was praying."

"For the strength to come?"

"To not come actually."

"You don't love Sam. You can hide it from everyone except me."

"Ok I think I love him. I at least love him enough to not hurt him."

"He doesn't have to know."

Quinn blinked, "You're willing to do to Sam exactly what Puck and I did to you? The thing that hurt you so badly?"

"I was only hurt because I thought you never really loved me."

"That's not true. I was jealous and I just wanted it to sting. But then Beth happened and suddenly it was a stab."

Finn wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Quinn couldn't even lie, it felt perfect. So began their secret love affair.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quinn woke up the next morning feeling awful. Her throat was sore, she had a fever, and she was exhausted. She was dragging her feet all morning. She dropped Beth off at daycare late and was tardy to glee. When she looked at Finn he looked as bad as she felt. When Santana mentioned that they probably had mono Quinn glared at her. Thankfully her mom picked her up and took her to a doctor for antibiotics. Judy dropped Beth off to Puck's mom so that she didn't get sick. Quinn only missed a day of school. She was at her locker the day after when Puck came up to her.

"So weird that you and Finn both got mono huh?"

Quinn glared at him. "Do not tell Sam I lied about the gumball."

She had come up with that story with Finn. He said Sam was so dumb it would work. Puck laughed.

"Why did you tell him that?"

"What was I suppose to say? Sorry I cheated on you with my ex boyfriend after a moment of pure impulse."

"Well no but you could have come up with something better then that."

"I probably could have. Did Beth sleep ok?"

She shut her locker and walked to her Spanish class. Puck followed. "She was fine."

"Good. I can't wait to see her tonight."

Puck smiled, "Yeah I'm pretty sure she missed you."

They stopped outside of Quinn's classroom. She smiled at him, "I'll see you at glee."

"Ok." He turned and walked to his class. The rest of the day was a blur to Quinn. She sat through her classes but her mind was with Beth. She had missed her and Quinn realized she should be less focused on boys and more focused on raising her baby. As soon as the bell rang Quinn darted out the door and out to her car. She went straight to the daycare and walked in. She saw Beth playing on the floor. Quinn scooped her up and pelted her with kisses making the baby squeal with delight.

"Hi B-bug! Did you miss Mommy?"

Beth just giggled. Quinn took her home and instead of studying, Quinn played with Beth until Puck came in.

"Hey girls."

Quinn smiled at him. She held Beth's hands so that she could stand and walked her towards Puck. He picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Aww Monkey Face is so strong."

Quinn laughed, "I swear she will be walking any day now."

"I think you're right."

Beth placed her hand on Puck's cheek. "Dada!"

Puck smiled at her. "Hi Beth."

She grinned and reached out for Quinn's hand. "Momma!"

Quinn kissed her cheek. "That's right Beth. You are so smart."

They spent the night playing with their daughter.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next few days were rough on Quinn. Sam broke up with her and started dating Santana. Plus she was currently standing in Rachel Berry's basement watching all of her friends getting hammered since Puck broke into the liquor cabinet. Quinn was sitting on a couch in the back while everyone else poured drinks. She saw Puck coming towards her with a cup in hand.

"Here. It's just cranberry juice and vodka. Good starter drink."

Quinn smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Puck sat down next to her and handed her the cup. She took it but didn't drink it. Puck placed a hand on her thigh.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

Puck searched her face. "You're upset about Sam?"

Quinn sighed and looked at him. "No. I am upset with myself. I should have just broken up with Sam and dated Finn. I already cheated on Finn once I can't hurt him again."

Puck nodded. Quinn took a sip of her drink before asking him something.

"Are you and Lauren exclusive?"

Puck glanced at her and then to Lauren who was yelling at anyone close by. "I don't know. I mean I think we are but she won't say it."

Quinn smiled, "I think she likes you."

He grinned but kept looking into the depths of his cup. Quinn finished her drink and Puck poured her another. Before she knew it she had drank 4 cups and was feeling pretty tipsy. She and Puck were pretty much silent until Quinn decided to go upstairs. She waited until everyone was playing spin the bottle and then she snuck up the stairs. Puck had followed her.

"Hey Berry said we can't be up here."

"I think I want to go home. I miss Beth."

Puck grabbed her hand and lead her to the second floor. "Beth is fine and I can't let you drive like this."

"I'm fine."

He pulled her into a bedroom and shut the door. "You should lay down. I'll go back downstairs and cover for you."

Quinn didn't answer. She grabbed Puck's shirt and attacked his mouth. He didn't fight her until she started fiddling with his belt buckle. He grabbed her hands then pulled away.

"Quinn we can't."

She looked at him confused. "Why not?"

"Because, because we can't."

Quinn felt a few tears in her eyes. "It's because I had a baby right? You can't ever look at me the same."

"No that's not it."

"Well good because I did have your baby."

Puck sighed and helped her sit on the edge of the bed. He knelt down in front of her. "I can't because of Finn and Lauren."

"You said that you didn't know if you and Lauren are exclusive and Finn and I haven't talked since Sam and I broke up. We can if we want to."

Puck looked at her and saw that she wasn't going to give up so he took his shirt off and kissed her. Soon all clothes were shed and Puck was between her legs thrusting into her. When they were done Puck collapsed onto Quinn. She rubbed her hands up his back and kissed his forehead. When he rolled off he seemed to notice where they were. They were in Berry's room.

"Shit."

Quinn snuggled into him and rested her head in the crook of his neck. "What?"

"We're in Berry's bed."

Quinn laughed quietly and just snuggled closer. She felt warm and safe. They stayed like that for about half an hour then Puck sat up and glanced at the clock 12:20am. He could still hear the music so he knew that everyone was still partying. He looked down to find Quinn half asleep. He gentley shook her awake.

"Hey we need to get home."

Quinn groaned but sat up and started pulling her clothes on. They made the bed and went downstairs. Puck told her to go outside and get in his truck. He handed Finn Quinn's keys and told him that she was really drunk and throwing up. He went outside and found Quinn fast asleep in his truck. He drove to her house and carried her upstairs to her bedroom. He layed her on top of the covers fully clothed. He pulled her shoes off of her as well as her denim jacket. He grabbed the purple throw blanket at the end of the bed over her and kissed her forehead. He tiptoed from the bedroom and snuck into the nursery. Beth was sound asleep in her crib. She was on her back spread eagle. Puck kissed her head too then went back into Quinn's room. He didn't hesitate kicking his shoes off and clibing into bed next to her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quinn woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. She stretched and her foot encountered something hairy. She turned and found Puck asleep next to her. Last night was a blur. She quickly slid out of his arms and walked into Beth's room. The baby was wide awake and began squealing when she saw her mom. Quinn scooped her up and changed her diaper. As she walked down the stairs she began to feel nauseous. She set Beth in her highchair and she threw up in the trash can. She was rinsing her mouth when Puck came in.

"Morning." He was in his clothes from lastnight. He walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee. Quinn wanted to ask him what happened but instead she threw up again. When she stood up again he handed her a glass of water and 2 advil.

"The first hangover is always the worst."

Quinn took the pills and drank her water. Puck told her to sit at the table. He made her some plain toast. he sat across from her and shared his toast with Beth. Quinn rubbed her temples.

"What happened lastnight?"

Puck looked at her smiling. "What do you remeber?"

"We went to Rachel's and it was really boring. The last thing I remeber is you breaking into her dad's liquor cabinet."

Puck burst out laughing. "Wow you missed a lot."

"Like?"

Puck took his time chewing before answering. "Well you pretty much attacked me, Rachel made out with that dude from Dalton, everyone got really drunk, and we did it in Berry's bed."

Quinn's eyes widened. "We did what?"

"We had sex in Rachel Berry's bed."

Quinn groaned. "Did we at least change the sheets."

Puck looked at her like she was nuts. "I tell you that we had sex and you ask if we changed the sheets? Wow Quinn. Do you regret it?"

She sighed and looked him in the eye. "I may not remeber it but I don't regret it. I told you i loved you and I meant that. So no I do not regret making love to you."

Puck looked shocked. "You love me? Still?"

She smiled, "You're the father of my baby. I will always love you. We share something so special that will bond us for life."

He smiled back at her. "Well I love you too. You know as Beth's mom. But i think I love Lauren too."

"Well I love Finn too. We love eachother but we're not in love with eachother."

Puck nodded in agreement. When they were done eating Puck helped her clean up then he went home. Quinn decided to call Finn. His phone rang twice before he answered.

"Hey Quinn."

"Hi."

"How are you feeling? Puck said you were sick so Kurt and I dropped your car off."

"Yeah last night is pretty fuzzy. Thank you for dropping my car off."

"No problem. So I was wondering if you want to go out tonight. You know if you're feeling up to it. We could go to Color Me Mine and take Beth with us."

Quinn smiled to herself. "I would love that but we don't have to bring Beth."

"No bring her. She's a part of you and I want to spend time with both of you."

"Ok it's a date."

"I'll pick you two up around 6?"

"Sounds good."

They hung up and Quinn sighed. A date with Finn and he's ok with her bringing Beth. Perfect.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next few weeks Quinn was super busy. Beth's birthday was the weekend after Regionals. Judy insisted on having a party at the house. Quinn and Puck agreed on a princess theme. Quinn ordered a cake, picked out invitations, picked out decorations and bought Beth a cute little outfit to wear. Puck had began to refer to the party as the survival party. They invited all of their friends from glee and Beth's little daycare friends. But until the party Regionals was today. Quinn was already fuming at the fact that Mr. Schue didn't want to hear any other songs after hearing Rachel's. Quinn was sick and tired of always being shoved in the back. Plus Finn kept looking at her all day. They had been doing great and finally defined the relationship and now Berry was going to ruin it. Quinn decided while they were singing that she can't underestimate Rachel.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Today is Beth's party. Quinn was still on the high from wining Regionals. She and Puck had been setting up all morning. When they were done Quinn snuck into the house and came back with a bottle of her mom's chamagne and 2 toasting flutes. She handed a flute to Puck and popped the cork.

"I figure today deserves a toast."

She poured their drinks then held up her flute.

"Here is to surviving the first year of parenthood and to many more birthdays together. May we not kill eachother."

He laughed but clinked his glass against hers. "Cheers."

"Cheers."

When they were done their guest started to arrive. Quinn ran upstairs to get Beth.

"B-bug are you ready to party?"

Beth was standing in her crib slapping the rail. "Momma, Momma!"

"Can you say party?"

"Arty!"

Quinn laughed and picked her daughter up. "Close enough B."

Quinn carried her downstairs and out to the backyard. People clapped for her. Beth's giggled and reached for Puck. The rest of the afternoon Beth and her little friends played in the minature bouncy castle and played on the grass. Quinn and Puck's friends told their favorite memories from the day Beth was born. When it was time to cut the cake Quinn walked over to where the kids were playing and scooped Beth up.

"Are you ready for cake?"

Beth clapped her hands and reached for Finn. "Fifi!"

When Puck heard her he burst ou laughing. "Of all the things she chose Fifi for you."

Finn rolled his eyes but picked Beth up. "How's the Birthday Girl."

Beth gave him sloppy kisses as Puck lit the candles on her cake. Quinn held her as everyone sang happy birthday. Puck and Quinn blew out her candles then Quinn sat her in her highchair and gave her a slice of cake. Beth took her little finger and wiped it across the top covering it in icing. She looked at it before sticking her finger into her mouth. After that she shoved bits of cake into her mouth. Icing covered her face, bib and hands. Santana helped Quinn wipe her off. By 6 o'clock everyone had gone home except for Puck who helped her clean up. Beth was sound asleep by 7:30. Quinn mentally patted herself on the back for a job well done.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At church on Sunday Quinn discovered that Sam's family was homeless. She felt aweful. Judy Fabray had a lot of money. Quinn and Beth could have anything they wanted. Quinn had gone out that afternoon and bought Sam's little brother and sister some clothes and toys. She also volunteered to help him babysit his brother and sister on tuesday night. She promised not to tell Finn but when tuesday rolled around Quinn could have sworn that she saw Finn's truck parked outside of Sam's motel. She convinced herself that she was just paranoid and went home. But the next day he excused her of cheating. Then the whole glee club exused Sam of messing around with Quinn and Kurt. All Kurt had done was take Sam clothes. Finally Sam just told everyone what happened and stormed out of the room. Quinn turned angrily to Finn.

"Are you happy now? You just completly embaressed your friend!"

Finn looked at her guilty. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because it was none of your business. I knew because his family goes to my church and Kurt found out because he had delievered pizzas to Dalton. He was embaressed enough with us knowing. he didn't want anyone to know."

Everyone looked guilty and Kurt decided to chim in.

"His dad lost his job and then they lost their house. They sold pretty much everthing the owned and the rest they keep in the motel. Sam even sold his guitar."

Mr. Schue looked hurt. "Well maybe we can all do something about that."

Together the glee club bought Sam back his guitar. Quinn was still fuming. She was not going to forgive Finn that easily.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn was busy hanging up she and Finn's prom posters to notice Lauren Zizes staring at her. Then again she normally avoided everyone. Even though she was still pretty mad at Finn he was a shoe in for prom king so she forgave him. Quinn went home and showed Beth the prom queen crowns. Quinn had 2 homecoming queen crowns and really wanted a prom queen crown.

"Look Beth. One day you will have a crown in here."

Beth looked at the crowns with wide eyes. Quinn picked up her homecoming crown from last year and placed it on Beth's head. She looked so cute Quinn had to snap a pic on her phone. Quinn couldn't wait for prom.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Lauren Zizes was walking by Quinn and said "Hello Lucy."

Quinn stopped she was sure she imagined it. "What did you call me?"

Lauren gave her a wicked grin. "You should follow me."

They went into an empty classroom and Quinn sat down at the table. Lauren stared down at her.

"You moved here from Fairbrook right?"

"That's no secret."

Lauren still had the wicked grin on her face that made Quinn want to punch her. "Well I called Fairbrook Middle and they had no record of anyone named Fabray being enrolled there. So I did a little digging with Puckerman and found out that you lived in a upper class neighborhood that fell into the Benbrook school district. So I paid them a little visit."

Quinn started to panic. "You didn't."

Lauren grinned. "Oh I did. But they never had a Quinn Fabray they had a Lucy Fabray." Lauren pulled out a yearbook and shoved it towards Quinn. "And she looked something like this."

Quinn stared at the picture and felt a tear slide down her face. She remebered how she felt back then. She stared at the glasses, the acne, the braces, and the chubby body of the old her. Lauren continued.

"You can see the reseplance if you drop about 50lbs. and add a nose job."

"Ok stop!" Quinn felt another tear and she could barely find her voice. "That was me. I stopped going by Lucy all together because some kids made up a mean nickname."

Lauren stared. "Juicy Lucy?"

"Lucy Caboosey." Quinn glared at the photo. "I hated the way I looked so I changed it. That was not who I was."

Lauren grinned even more wickedly. "Well I would check the hallways if I were you."

Quinn stared and then stood up. On the bulletin board across from the room was the picture. Quinn tore it down and ran away crying. She ended up running into the boys locker room with tears falling down her face. All the boys stared but she ran down the walkway until she found him. All he had on was a towel and he turned and saw her. He was shocked at her expression. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but Quinn didn't give him the chance. Quinn slapped Puck with as much force as she had. The slap echoed through the room. He placed a hand on his face.

"What the f**k Quinn?"

She struggled to speak clearly through her tears. "How could you! What you put me through last year wasn't enough! God! I knew you would never change!"

With that she stormed away. She ran into a janitor's closet, sat down and sobbed uncontrolably. She didn't know how long she sat there until she heard people calling her name.

"Quinn!?"

She recognized the voices as various glee club members. She ignored them until she heard someone stomp their foot and then Santana yelled.

"DAMN IT QUINN WHERE ARE YOU!"

Quinn pulled out her cell and ignored all of the text that were blowing up her phone. She sent a message to Santana.

_q- I'm in the janitors closet. stop yelling._

She heard something ding and then heard Santana. "It's her! She's in the janitors closet."

The door started to jiggle and then someone slapped it and Puck's voice came through it.

"Damn Quinn will you stop acting like a 5 year old and come out?"

Quinn sent another text to Santana.

_q- I'll only talk to you keep dickhead away from me._

Santana's phone dinged and Quinn heard foot steps. "Puck go back to the choir room i'll get her out."

Then someone jiggled on the doorknob.

"Quinn?"

Quinn unlocked the door for her. Santana looked at how blotchy and red her best friends face was. She turned and spoke to whoever was outside of the door.

"Just give us some privacy."

She locked the door and sat down next to her friend.

"So are you going to tell me why you care so much about a stupid photo? So you're not perfect big deal."

Quinn smiled a little. "That photo is a reminder of the worst time in my life. Which is really saying something because I got pregnant at 16."

Santana stared. "What happened?"

Quinn took a deep breath then spoke. "I use to be a dancer. I won a ton of competitions and I wanted to be a professional dancer when I grew up. But when I was 10 I went to do a front ariel turn on stage for a solo and when I turned my ankle snapped. I had to have surgery and afterwards I was not allowed to walk on it for 8 weeks. Then it was in a boot for another 6 weeks. I became really depressed and I turned to food. I gained about 30lbs in that time. I got acne and I had to get braces. I hated how I looked and my Dad just made it worse. He was ashamed to even be in the same room as me. So when I was finally allowed to work out again it was a year later. I had no friends at that point. No one wanted to sit next to the ugly fat girl. I decided that if I didn't like what I saw in the mirror I should change it. I got a nutritionist, started gymnastics, joined cheerleading, got the braces off, threw away my glasses, and had a skin peel every week until I got rid of the acne. Then I asked my dad if I could get anose job and he said yes. And I completly dropped my first name, I only went by it at school anyways. So by the time I moved here in 7th grade I was the pretty blonde cheerleader named Quinn."

She was crying again by the time she was done. Santana was stunned into silence but she pulled Quinn into a hug. Quinn wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"I've worked so hard to make sure that I never become that girl again and Lauren just dug it all up to win some stupid election."

Santana pulled away shocked. "You just called it a stupid election. Are you sick?"

Quinn hit her playfully. "Oh shut up."

Santana stood up and pulled Quinn with her. "Come into the choir room. Zizes is in Figgins office getting in trouble for breaking into his office for your file."

Quinn smiled and started to follow her but Santana hesitated.

"Puck had no idea what Lauren had done. She had stolen his lock picking kit and found out where you were from. He would never have let her do this to you."

Quinn felt guilty. "Actually I think i'm going to skip glee today. There is something I have to do."

Santana looked at her but shrugged. Quinn got in her car and drove to Beth's daycare. When Beth saw her she walked over and held her arms up. Quinn picked her up and Beth kissed Quinn's cheek. Quinn took her home and played with her outside on her little tikes swingset. They played until it started to get dark and Quinn took her inside. When Puck wasn't there by 7 o'clock Quinn was worried. he hadn't called or texted her. So Quinn put Beth in the car and drove to Puck's house. She carried the baby up to the door and rang the bell. Quinn smiled when Sarah answered the door.

"Hey Quinn." She reached for her niece and held the baby on her hip. "Come in."

Quinn stepped inside the house and took off Beth's coat and her own. "Sarah is Noah around?"

"Yeah he's in the kitchen. Weird, he normally makes me dinner then goes over to see Beth. Are you two fighting again?"

Quinn looked at her. "Sorta."

Sarah nodded and lead Quinn into the kitchen. When they walked in Puck didn't seem to nitice since his back was facing them while he stirred something on the stove.

"Sarah set the table."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Look whose here dickwad."

Puck turned hi head and smiled at Beth then glared at Quinn. He wiped his hands on a dish towel then took Beth out of his sisters arms. Sarah glanced between Quinn and Puck then started walking towards the stairs.

"I'm going to leave you two alone." She pointed at her brother. "Play nice."

She went upstairs and Beth smiled at her daddy. He set her in her highchair and turned back to the stove. Quinn saw that she had left a bruise on his face. She walked over to him and put her hand on his arm. He shook it off. She felt a tear fall from her eye.

"Puck I am so sorry that I acussed you of helping her."

Puck looked up long enough to glare at her. Quinn sighed and continued.

"When she said that you helped her I should have asked you before slapping you."

He didn't speak but his arm relaxed a little. Quinn just kept going.

"I should have told you a long time ago. But I never thought anyone would find out."

Puck turned his head a little and his expression softened but he still didn't speak. Quinn was starting to get frustrated. She didn't know why she did it but she pulled his arm and placed a hand on the back of his head. He looked upset but before he could speak Quinn pressed her lips to his. He shocked her and kissed back. She opened her mouth so he could slip his tounge in. She moaned when he did. he wrapped his arms around her and put his hands on her ass. Then he picked her up and set her on the empty counter behind them. He dipped his head and kissed her neck while Quinn started unbuckling his belt. She pulled down his fly and took him into her hand. He reached for her panties under her dress and pulled them down. He then positioned himself at her entrance and thrusted in. She pulled him close to her and buried her head into his neck. After a few more thrust he finally pulled out. He kissed her neck and zipped his pants back up. She didn't look at him as she put her panties back on. She heard something bang behind her. They looked at eachother with widened eyes and looked. Beth was staring at them smiling banging her little hands on the tray. They had sex in front of their daughter. But they both just shook their heads. Quinn helped him finish making dinner and noticed that he kept brushing her hand or bumping into her on purpose. She just ignored it. When Sarah came downstairs she smiled when she saw them getting along and set the table for all of them. Beth decided that spagetti was fun to play with and would use her hands to eat. When they were done Sarah volunteered to do the dishes so that Puck could help Quinn give Beth a bath. Beth played with Puck while Quinn cleaned her off in the tub. When she was clean Puck grabbed her a pair of plain lavender footie pajamas and got her dressed. He sang her a song then layed her down in her nursery. The one at his house had all white furniture with simple pink linens in the crib. Quinn shut the door quietly and started walking down the stairs. Puck followed her but stopped her when she reached for her jacket. He pulled it away from her and pulled her close.

"Stay."

Quinn sighed, "I can't."

Puck pressed his lips to hers. She had to admit, fireworks. He pulled away and held her hand. "Stay."

This time Quinn nodded. After Sarah went to bed Quinn showered and threw on an old t-shirt of Pucks. She was grateful that he kept some of her old clothes from when she lived here so all she had to get in the morning would be her bag. When she came out of the bathroom Puck was lying in bed awake in just his boxers. Quinn knew that he normally slept that way but she was nervous anyways. She had begun to feel guilty in the shower. She had cheated on Finn again. But she layed down in Puck's bed and pulled the cover around her. His room was always freezing. He spooned her from behind and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed and molded into him. She couldn't help but feel safe and comfortable. Like this is where she was meant to be.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quinn continued until after prom feeling guilty about what she and Puck had done. She knew she had no place being upset with Finn for defending Rachel. She was so confused about how she felt about everything until she was sitting in Finn's truck after the funeral and Finn was crying.

"Are you ok?"

He looked at her. "I'm crying because of what I need to say to you."

Quinn was confused. "What?"

Finn closed his eyes. "I'm breaking up with you."

Quinn was shocked, "What?"

"I love Rachel."

Quinn was so angry and upset but she felt a little releived at the same time. "Ok you're in love with Rachel. I can help you through your confusion."

Finn suddenly turned to her. "God Quinn! I'm not confused. But here I am breaking up with you and you still crack a smile. Do you not have feelings anymore?"

Quinn started tearing up and turned to him. "You want to know how I feel? I feel confused because while we were dating I slept with Puck again and it was my idea. It wasn't the first time either. We hooked up at Rachel's party in her bed."

Finn looked shocked Quinn side out of his truck into the rain and kicked off her heels. She ignored Finn, Mr. Schue, Santana, Puck, and Sue yelling at her and ran. She didn't stop until she was home. She went inside and straight up to her room. She jumped in the shower and turned the tempeture of the water up until it scorched her skin. She pulled off her clothes and jumped inside and started scrubbing her skin as hard as she could. She felt cold and dirty and just wanted to be clean again. She stopped scrubbing and turned the water up even more. She stood there until someone opened her bathroom door. She didn't move when she felt the rush of cool air when someone opened the shower door. She looked at the hand that was trying to pull her from the shower. She knew it was Puck. She let him pull her out. he wrapped a towel around her and shut off the water. She walked into her room herself and pulled on an old grey t-shirt and soft pink juicy couture sweatpants. She brushed her hair and pulled it into a bun. Puck watched her, waiting for her to speak. She walked over to him, stood on her tip toes and kissed him. He kissed back and picked her up and set her on the bed. He pulled away and kicked off his shoes. He grabbed her blanket at the end of the bed and wrapped it around her. He undressed until he was just in his boxers and crawled under the blanket with her. He held her in his arms and occasionally kissed her forehead. They both drifted off to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While everyone else was preparing for Nationals Quinn was trying to figure out what she and Puck were. They had never really dated and he never kissed her or held her hand in public. But she was also nervous about leaving Beth with her mom for 3 whole nights by herself. Quinn knew that Judy could handle it. But Quinn had never left Beth alone for a whole night with anyone except Puck. Even if Beth went to bed before they came home she still woke up and saw them every morning. Quinn picked out Beth's outfits for each day and put them in labeled garmet bags. then she color coded and laminated her schedule, favorite foods, phone numbers, and Beth's like and dislikes. By the time Quinn was standing in the airport she could sense her mother was starting to get frustrated. Quinn was hoding Beth with the whole glee club and their parents trying to convince Quinn to get on the plane. Quinn pulled the packetout of her purse and handed it to her mom.

"Ok I color coded her scedule."

Judy looked at her like she was nuts. "Honey I live with her too. I know what time she does what and what she likes to eat."

Quinn kissed Beth's head and looked at her. She was smiling and playing with Quinn's hair. Santana came up to her.

"Ok give your mom the baby and lets go."

Quinn frowned at her and Puck walked over. He placed a hand on the small of her back and the other on Beth's head. Quinn looked up at him.

"How can we leave her?"

Puck sighed. "She'll be in good hands."

Quinn sighed and kissed Beth's head. Puck kissed her next then Quinn handed Beth to her grandmother. She took a deep breath and followed Puck and the others onto the plane. Quinn sat by the window with Santana and Brittany in her row. She felt like the world's worst mother the whole plane ride. When they landed in New York Quinn checked her phone. She had no new messages. When they got to the hotel Quinn got put in a room with Santana and Brittany. They took one bed and let Quinn have the other to herself. Everyone was exhusted and fell into bed except Quinn. She had realized on the plane that she was late. Really late. Quinn decided to sneak downstairs while everyone was settling in. But Mr. Schue saw her.

"Quinn go back to your room."

He was standing outside Finn, Mike and Puck's room.

"I was just looking for the maid so I could get 2 extra towels. Ours smell like smoke."

Mr. Schue bought it. "Ok you have 5 minutes."

Quinn ran downstairs to the gift shop and bought a pregnancy test. Then she grabbed some towels since that was her cover and ran upstairs. Mr. Schue was still standing outside and Puck, Rachel, Mercedes and Finn were all in the hallway. Mr. Schue saw the towels and nodded.

"Lights out in 5 minutes."

Quinn just nodded and went inside. Santana was in her pajamas with a towel in her hair and Brittany was already lying in bed. Santana looked at the towels.

"Quinn we have plenty."

"I know but they felt dingy to me. I'm gonna freshen up before bed."

Santana just nodded. Quinn went in the bathroom and closed the door. She tore into the box and read the directions. It took her a while to make herself pee. When she was done she put the cap back on the stick and set it on the counter. She waited for her phone timer to go off. When it did she jumped. When she looked at the stick she cried. There were 2 lines which meant it was possitive. Suddenly the door flew open and Santana walked in.

"hey can I borrow your..."

Her eyes fell on the stick that was still on the sink. She looked at it then at Quinn.

"Who?"

Quinn wiped her tears with some toilet paper. "Puck."

Santana gaped then composed herself. She pulled Quinn into her arms and let her cry. "Quinn it's going to be ok."

Quinn shook her head and pulled away. "We're still in high school and we have a baby already. How can we have another?"

Santana stared before sighing. "I don't know."

Quinn grabbed the stick and threw it in the trash. She walked past Santana and crawled into bed. She placed a hand on her stomach and sobbed into her pillow.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	8. Chapter 8

Quinn woke up the next morning with a wave of nausea. She ran into the bathroom and spilled her guts out into the toilet. When she was done she brushed her teeth and came out. Both Santana and Brittany were awake. Quinn avoided Santana's gaze and started getting dressed. Mr. Schue wanted everyone to finish writing their songs. So they were soon all sitting in the other girl's room trying to get inspired. All Quinn wanted to do was go see a doctor. Since she had her laptop out she looked up some clinics here. There was one right around the corner. The problem would be getting out of the room. But all of the guys colognes put together were making her really nausauous. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and she went into the bathroom. She turned the sink on so they couldn't hear her. When she came out no one looked except Santana. She could tell Quinn needed out and stood up.

"I'm not staying in this room singing a song about a cup. We are in New York! I'm gonna go get some inspiration. Everyone agreed. But they wanted to stick together. Santana and Quinn stayed with them until Quinn saw the clinic and stopped walking. Santana followed her and they easily became lost in the crowd. Santana followed Quinn into the clinic. Quinn took a deep breath and went up to the elderly receptionist.

"Hello I need a pregnancy test."

The lady looked at her. "Have you taken a home test?"

"Yes I just need confirmation."

The lady nodded and led her back a hallway. Santana followed and sat down next to the bed Quinn was told to sit on. The lady told Quinn to put on a gown and then a doctor came in. She looked young but nice.

"Hello what's your name?"

"Quinn."

"Hi Quinn so you think you're pregnant?"

Quinn just nodded. The doctor told her to lie back and then performed a sonogram.

"Well Quinn you are pregnant. About 6 weeks."

Quinn felt a tear leave her eye. She knew it was real not just a dream. The doctor gave her the sonogram photo and let them leave. Quinn paid cash for the visit then left. She and Santana went into the pharmacy so Quinn could get some prenatal vitamins. then they went and window shopped. They walked into a cute kids boutique and Quinn picked out an outfit for Beth. Santana picked up a tiny newborn onesie and looked at Quinn.

"Are you going to tell Puck?"

Quinn sighed and walked towards the toy area. "I don't know when but yes I will tell him."

Santana nodded. 'But not this weekend?"

Quinn shook her head. "I'll wait till we get home."

They left the store and went to a few other shops. Quinn bought some new clothes and some shoes to distract herself. When they went back tothe hotel they dumped their stuff in their room and knocked on the door to the other girl's room. Mercedes quickly answered and let them in.

"Where did you two go? We turned around and you were gone."

Santana flopped down next to Tina. "We went into some kids boutique because someone is having seperation anxiety."

Quinn sat down next to Puck. "Hey I stopped checking my phone every hour."

She smiled and they all started writing. At one point Quinn reached over and grabbed Puck's hand. He looked at her but didn't pull away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quinn couldn't believe they lost. She had pushed the baby out of her head and put all of her energy into the performance. But they didn't win. Now they were in the dressing room and Quinn was starting to have stomach cramps. They were getting as intense as labor pains. Quinn went into the bathroom and felt something wet between her legs. She looked and saw that she was bleeding. She started to panic. She wanted to get someone, yell but she was to shocked. Someone knocked on the door and Tina's voice rang through the door.

"Quinn are you ok?"

Quinn couldn't answer. She couldn't move. Tina tried the door but it was locked. Quinn heard everyone elses voices outside the door. Santana's voice rang through the door.

"Quinn it's me open the door."

Quinn reached up and unlocked the door and Santana quickly slipped inside and relocked it. She looked at Quinn questionly.

"I'm bleeding."

Santana's eyes widened. Quinn suddenly felt the pain again. She doubled over and started to feel light headed. The room started to spin and she stumbled. Santana grabbed her arm. She opened the door and yelled.

"Someone call an ambulance!"

Everyone looked confused but then they saw Quinn and didn't argue. Mr. Schue spoke to her but Quinn couldn't understand what he was saying. Santana lowered her to the ground. Quinn looked and saw Puck, Mr. Schue and Santana standing over her.

Quinn pulled Santana down to her and whispered in her ear. "I lost the baby."

She knew no one else heard her because Santana had tears in her eyes and spoke in her regular voice.

"Are you sure?"

Quinn nodded. Puck looked at her then Santana.

"What is happening to her?"

Quinn nodded to Santana. Her friend took a breath and looked at Mr. Schue and Puck.

"She found out that she was pregnant yesterday. She just told me that she knows she lost the baby. That's why she's bleeding."

Mr. Schue nodded and asked no more. Puck looked shocked. He sunk onto the ground and placed her head in his lap and held her hand. The ambulance arrived and Mr. Schue explained what Quinn thought was happening. They loaded her into the ambulance and let Puck ride with her. She must have passed out in the ambulance because when she woke up she was in the hospital. Puck was no where to be seen but a doctor walked in. She was a red head and had a sad look on her face. Quinn looked at her confused.

"Where's Puck?"

The doctor sat on the edge of her bed. "Your boyfriend has to wait outside because he's not family."

"He is my baby's father."

The doctor patted her hand. "Quinn you were right. You had a miscarriage."

Quinn knew she had said it but she didn't believe it. "But it was fine yesterday. The doctor at the clinic said it was healthy."

"It happens sweetie. We do have to exacuate the fetus. We don't have to sedate you."

Quinn stared at the wall across from her. "But it was fine yesterday."

The doctor just held her hand. Quinn felt a tear fall from her eye.

"Can my boyfriend come in here. Please? He is my family."

The doctor was going to argue but she must have felt sorry for Quinn because she nodded. "I'll have a nurse go and get him."

Quinn leaned back against the pillows trying to process what was happening. When Puck walked in his face was almost white. He didn't say anything. He just sat down in the chair next to her bed and grabbed her hand. She didn't speak for a few minutes either. Finally she turned her head slightly.

"It was fine yesterday."

He didn't answer he just squeezed her hand.

"What did I do wrong?"

Puck looked at her and spoke quietly. "Quinn this isn't your fault."

Quinn felt another tear fall. "I was pregnant and now i'm not. i must have done something."

Puck held her hand in both of his. "Quinn you didn't do anything. The doctor said it happens."

Quinn layed back and turned onto her side to face him. He kept hold of her hand. She stared at their hands as she spoke. "I was going to tell you tonight. I just didn't want to distract you today."

Puck didn't speak. When the doctor came in Quinn tensed. They gave her a pain killer and had her turn on her back. Puck held her hand through the whole procedure. When it was done Quinn felt so empty. She cried as the nurse carried it from the room. When she looked up she saw Puck was just frozen. Quinn cried herself to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quinn woke up and saw Puck asleep in the chair next to her. She jumped when the tiny nurse walked in.

"Oh sorry Honey."

Quinn watched as the nurse put more medicine into her IV. Quinn had something on her mind.

"Could the doctor tell what the gender was?"

The nurse loked at her sypathetic. "You don't need to think about that."

Quinn shook her head. "I need to know."

The nurse saw that Quinn was going to fight them until she knew. She picked up Quinn's chart and then lowered it. "It was a boy."

Quinn nodded. "Thank you."

The nurse patted her foot then walked away. Quinn tried to fall back asleep but couldn't. Puck slept on. When the doctor came in she told Quinn that she could go home. Mr. Schue and the others would meet she and Puck at the hospital with their bags. Quinn had called Judy last night and told her that she was just having female issues. She didn't want to have to explain everything again. Around 8am Puck woke up and saw that she was awake.

"Hey." He rubbed his eyes the leaned forward in the chair. "How long was I out for?"

Quinn spoke very quietly. "I've been up since 6 and you were asleep when I woke up."

Puck nodded and grabbed her hand. Quinn stared at her feet as she spoke.

"The doctor is going to release me in an hour. Everyone will be here in a few minutes."

Puck looked concerned. "Are you sure you can sit on a plane for 4 hours?"

Quinn just nodded. She was quiet for a while then looked at him. "Don't tell my mom about this."

Puck looked at her confused. "You didn't tell her that your in the hospital. She's kinda gonna find out."

"I told her but I didn't tell her the truth. I don't need a lecture."

Puck nodded. The nurse came back in a little while later with some pills.

"Sweetie take a dose of these to prevent infection."

Quinn swallowed the pills and drank some water. The nurse looked at her concerned.

"I should never have told you."

Quinn shook her head. "I needed to know."

The nurse nodded and left the room. Puck looked at Quinn confused again.

"What did you need to know?"

Quinn sighed. "I wanted to know if it was a boy or girl."

Puck looked at her and kissed her forehead. Quinn felt another tear slide from her eye. She could tell that he was hurting but she knew that he would grieve in his own way. A few minutes passed and someone knocked on Quinn's door then opened it. Santana hesitated before walking in. She set Quinn's purse and carry on bag on the end of her bed and then hugged her gently. She pulled away and hugged Puck too. Thankfully she didn't say anything.

"I grabbed some clothes for you and threw them in your carry on."

Quinn smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "Thanks Tana."

"Oh and your mom has called like 6 times."

Quinn sighed. "I'll call her before we get on the plane."

Santana just nodded then left the room. Finn had brought Puck some clothes too. After they both changed and Quinn put on some makeup to look human again Quinn signed her discharge papers and left with the club. No one spoke to she or Puck but Quinn read the expressions. They were all concerned about them. At the airport Quinn stood with Santana and called her mom. She answered on the first ring.

"Quinn! I've been trying to call you all morning."

"Sorry Mom I was trying to get checked out."

"Oh ok. So you're flying home?"

"Yeah we're in the airport now. How's Beth?"

"She's fine. She can't wait to see you."

"Good I miss her you're gonna pick puck and I up from the airport right?"

"Yes of course. But what exactly happened? I know you said woman issues. Is it serious?"

Puck walked over to where Quinn and Santana were standing and handed them their tickets. He questioned who Quinn was talking to and Santana mouthed her mother. He nodded and stood next to them. Quinn sighed.

"Mom we're about to board i'll tell you when we get home."

"Ok Honey. Wait to you have 2 seconds?"

Quinn looked at the boarding schedule. "Quick seconds."

There was a russling and then Quinn heard someone breathing and her mom's voice in the background. "Can you say hi Momma?"

Quinn grinned. "Hi Beth."

Quinn her her giggle. "Momma, Momma!"

Quinn tilted her phone so Puck could hear her. "Beth can you say hi to Daddy?"

"Hi Dada!"

Puck smirked. "Hi Beth. Mommy and Daddy will be home soon."

They heard Beth clap her little hands and then Judy came back on the phone. "I'll see you guys soon. I love you Sweetie."

"I love you too."

She hung up and put her phone back in her purse. Santana smiled but didn't say anything. Puck watched Quinn out of the corner of his eye. He then wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her gently into his side. She rested her head on his shoulder. When they were allowed to board. Puck held her hand until they sat down. He sat by the window and Quinn sat in the middle seat. Santana sat on the end. The whole flight Quinn rested her head on Puck's shouler. He had her wrapped in his arms and she eventually drifted off to sleep. She was woken up by Puck gently nudging her.

"Quinn we're home."

Quinn sat up and looked around. They had just landed and people were beginning to stand. Quinn stood up, grabbed her bags and followed Santana off the plane. When they went inside Quinn saw her mom holding a very excited Beth. Quinn smiled and walked over to them.

"Hi baby!"

Beth clapped her hands and squealed. Quinn grabbed her from her mom and held her close for a second.

"Were you good for Grandma?"

Beth scrunched her nose and smiled. "No!"

Judy laughed. "She was very good."

Quinn smiled and kissed Beth's cheek. She noticed how heavy she was and how much she was straining to hold her. Quinn turned to Puck and he saw she was struggling.

"Hey Monkey Face." He lifted Beth from Quinn's arms. She felt better but a little shakey. She leaned against Puck for support and let Beth grab onto her finger. Judy smiled oblivious to what had happened.

"Come on lets get you guys home."

Quinn and Puck chatted with Judy about the sites of New York. Even though they had seen less of it then their classmates. When they arrived back at Quinn's Puck carried her bags up to her room for her while she stayed in the kitchen with her mom and Beth. As soon as they were in the room Judy looked at her.

"so why did you have to go to the hospital?"

Quinn set Beth down and let her walk around. "That birth control I had was faulty. It caused an infection."

Judy placed a hand over her mouth then hugged Quinn. "Oh Quinnie. Are you ok?"

"Yes I just need to go to the gynocologist for a follow up."

"Ok good. Are you going to be ok alone for a little while? I was going to run to the grocery store."

Quinn nodded. "Yeah i'll be fine."

Judy nodded and grabbed her purse. Puck appeared at the door and moved for Judy. When she was gone he looked at Quinn.

"Did you tell her all of it?"

Quinn sat down in a kitchen chair. "Part of it. I didn't lie when I said my birth control was faulty."

Puck sighed. "You should have told her the whole truth."

Beth walked up to Quinn so she reached out and grabbed the baby's hands. Quinn looked up at Puck. "She would blame you when you did nothing wrong."

Puck walked over and knelt down next to Beth. He took Quinn's hands into his. "This was my fault. I should have worn a condom." He glanced at Beth and smiled. "Everytime."

Quinn pulled her hands from his and placed them on his face and kissed him. When she pulled away he looked confused at her actions. "I love you and I wouldn't change anything we have done."

Puck frowned. "If you hadn't gotten pregnant a second time you wouldn't be hurting right now."

Quinn turned and grabbed a picture out of her purse. She handed it to Puck. he looked at the sonogram picture and Quinn saw a tear fall down his face. "That was our son." Puck looked up at her but she continued. "There was a reason this happened. We may not know the reason right now but some day we will."

Puck wiped his face and nodded. He placed the picture on the table and gathered Quinn into his arms. They would get through this together.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Over the next few weeks Puck came over even more then before. But then Puck got to a point where he felt they needed to move on and stop talking about the baby. Quinn started spiraling into depression. In the middle of summer she stopped taking Puck's calls and told her mom not to let him in the house. Quinn would have Judy drop Beth off to Puck every Tuesday and Thurday afternoons and every other weekend. Finally Puck accepted that Quinn didn't want to speak to him and he stopped trying. Judy was more then confused about Quinn's actions. She actually argued that this was rough on Beth since she was use to seeing her daddy everyday but Quinn didn't listen. Then st the end of July Fran announced to the family that she was expecting. Quinn felt her heart sink. That was really the final straw for her. She put pink highlights in her hair and started wearing horrible ripped clothes. She got 2 tattoos and pierced her nose. She was ready for senior year.


	9. Chapter 9

Quinn walked into school on the first day with her nose in the air like she didn't have a care in the world. Everyone stared at her including all of her former friends. She had new frineds called the skanks. They drank and smoked. Quinn didn't do either so she carried a flask of water and smoked ciggarios which were herbal cigarettes that helped her throat. She kept the cigarios in a menthol 100's box. Everyone thought she had gone mad. The glee club was doing this stupid purple piano thing and they broke out singing in the middle of lunch. it hurt Quinn to see them sing without her. She walked up the stairs and dropped her cigarette onto the piano and it burst into flames. She walked up to the roof and cried until the bell rang. When the end of the day came she was at her locker when Santana came up to her.

"Ok look I know your still upset about everything that happened in New York." Quinn shoved a book angrily back into her locker. "Quinn please don't shove us away. Or Puck."

Quinn turned to her and her face was cold. "I'm not coming back to glee. I know who I am now and no one is going to get in my way."

With that she stormed away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days passed and no one but Santana spoke to her until Mr. Schue came up to her in the hallway. Quinn could tell that he was upset.

"Quinn enough of this. You and I both know that you are hurt and you have every right to be."

Quinn didn't speak and he dragged her gently into the choir room. Everyone was in there staring at her. Quinn looked at Mr. Schue she had never seen him so upset.

"Why are you turning your back on us? We have always been there for you. When you got pregnant, when your parents kicked you out. Who was there when you gave birth? Who was at your daughter's 1st birthday party? Who took you to the hospital and supported you in New York? And I never heard a thank you out of your mouth."

Quinn glared at him furious. She had thanked them for everything. Several times. She thought of Mr. Schue as a father and now he was yelling at her. He looked her in the eye.

"I will admit you have been dealt a crappy hand but you need to grow up and deal with it."

Quinn didn't say anything she just turned around and walked out the door. Once she was out of that hallway she ran to the roof. She started punching the brick wall as hard as she could. She stopped when she felt a snap. Her hand turned a nasty purple and Quinn knew that she broke it. She called her mom.

"Quinn?"

"Mom can you come pick me up I can't drive."

"Why did something happen to the car?"

"No I broke my hand."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes. Meet me by the office."

Quinn walked into the main building. Everyone had started going home so it was almost vacent. Until Quinn saw Santana.

"Quinn!"

Quinn ignored her and kept walking but Santana ran and caught up with her.

"Mr. Schue sent me to find you so he could apologize he was angry with Sue and he know that he crossed the line."

Quinn just stood there holding her hurt hand. Santana looked down and saw it.

"What did you do?"

"Punched the wall."

Santana just stared until Judy came down the hallway holding Beth.

"Quinn what did you do?" Judy set Beth on the ground and glanced at Santana. "Oh hi Santana."

Santana smiled and picked up Beth. "Hi B-bug!"

Beth smiled and kissed Santana's cheek. Then the little girl pointed to her mommy. "Mommy have pink hair."

Santana grinned. "I know."

Beth pointed to her blonde curls. "Beth want pink hair too."

Quinn shook her head and kissed her daughter's cheek. She then whipped out her phone and texted Puck.

_q- Santana is going to bring Beth to you. Can you take her to your house and bring her home before dinner?_

She was shocked that he actually texted her back.

_p- Sure. R u ok?_

_q- yeah._

She looked at Santana. "can you give Beth to Puck. He knows he's taking her."

Santana nodded and set Beth on the ground. "Do you want to go see Daddy?"

Beth smiled. "I see Daddy!"

Quinn watched them walk down the hallway. She had just gotten into her mom's car when she got a text.

_p- I have Beth. Kurt is going to help me drop your car off._

_q-thx_

Quinn smiled to herself. She hadn't lost him yet.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night Quinn heard the door open and the little footsteps running.

"Mommy!"

Quinn smiled and went downstairs. Puck was standing in the entryway and Beth was standing on the bottom step. Puck smirked when he saw her. She had taken the pink out of her hair and the piercing out. She was in her favorite grey sweatpants and a Mckinley football sweatshirt. Quinn picked Beth up and kissed her cheek.

"Hi B-bug. Did you have fun with Daddy?"

Beth nodded. "We went to the swings!"

"Wow!"

Beth kissed Quinn's cheek then asked to be set down. Quinn let go of her and she ran to play with her toys. Puck still stared at her.

"You dyed your hair back."

Quinn didn't answer she just walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. She was shocked that Puck followed her. She pulled her legs into her and hugged them. He looked at her and after a few minutes decided she was calm enough to speak.

"How is your hand?"

Quinn glanced at the ace bandage on it. "Just a sprain."

He nodded and looked at the cigarette box on the table. "You know smoke is bad for her lungs."

Quinn smiled and grabbed them and a lighter. She pulled one out and handed them to him. "Light it."

He stared but did it. He smelled it then took a drag. "These aren't real."

Quinn giggled. "There herbal."

He put it out in the glass of water Judy had left there. "So why did you go all weird?"

Quinn looked at him. "Because I could."

He frowned and placed a hand on her foot. "Why did you keep me away?"

Quinn sighed and grabbed something off the side table. She handed Puck the framed photograph of a pregnant Fran and her mom. He looked at it and then set it on the table. He gentley pulled her towards him and held her in his arms. She missed the familar warmth. He kissed her cheek.

"She doesn't know about new York?"

Quinn shook her head. Puck sighed and held her tighter.

"You're still upset about it."

Quinn fought back tears. "He was our baby. He should be here with us but he's not. I don't know if i'll ever really get over it like you did."

Puck sat her up and he looked hurt. "You think I don't care? That I don't wonder what he would have looked like or acted like? God Quinn I think about it all the time."

She was shocked. "You do?"

"Yes he was my son too. I just stopped talking about it because I thought it was making you worse."

Quinn leaned over and kissed his cheek. He pulled her into his lap so that she straddled him. She kissed his lips softly. He looked her in the eye.

"I love you Quinn."

She grinned. "I love you too."

He kissed her again and slipped his tounge in. When they pulled apart he glanced at her clothes again. "By the way I like you in your dresses better."

She laughed and kissed him again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the next week it was like the past couple weeks never happened. Quinn was back in glee and her friends had her back. Puck came over everynight and Mr. Schue apologized to Quinn. She and Puck were offically and item and even changed their facebook status into in a relationship. Puck held her hand all the time, sat next to her in glee and at lunch, kissed her at her locker, and took her on dates. Judy was more then a little confused about the sudden flip in behavior. She asked Quinn what changed her mind about Puck and Quinn just said that he was the one. This weekend Puck's grandparents were in town. They lived in Wisconssin and Quinn had met them when she lived with Puck. He really wanted Quinn to come see them. So she took Beth over on Friday night at 7 o'clock after his football game. He answered the door with a huge grin on his face.

"There are my girls."

Beth clapped. "Daddy I saw you play."

"I know you did." He picked her up and carried her inside. Quinn hesitated. He turned and kissed her cheek. "Come on it will be great."

Quinn breathed and walked inside. Puck lead them into the family room.

"Bubbe look who is here."

Quinn stood behind Puck and saw his grandparents. His grandmother had dark brown hair and fashionable glasses. His grandfather was heavy set with grey hair and a beard. Beth stared at the older woman and hugged her daddy's leg. Bubbe stood up and knelt in front of Beth.

"Hello Miss. Beth. Do you remeber me?"

Beth shook her tiny head. Bubbe smiled.

"You were just a tiny baby last time you came to see me."

Beth was hugging Puck's leg for dear life. She wasn't good with strangers. Bubbe touched Beth's right hand.

"I'm your Daddy's Nana. But you can call me Bubbe."

Beth smiled at her but still held onto Puck. She looked up at him and pointed.

"He my Daddy."

Everyone laughed at her and Bubbe stood up and saw Quinn.

"Hi Quinn. It's nice to see you again."

She hugged her gently. Quinn smiled.

"It's nice to see you too."

Puck's grandfather stood and shook Quinn's hand. "Well there's a lot less of you since we saw you last."

Bubbe slapped him in the stomach while Puck laughed. Poppop held his hands in the air.

"Hey it was a compliment."

Quinn laughed and grabbed Puck's hand. His grandfather noticed and looked at his grandson and held his hand up.

"Hell of a girl to knock up."

Puck grinned and gave him a high five. Ruth Puckerman rolled her eyes. "Dad really?"

"What she's a pretty girl."

Puck motioned for Quinn to sit next to him on the couch across from his mom and grandmother. Poppop settled in the arm chair and Sarah sat on his lap. Beth climbed up in between her mommy and daddy and kinda hid behind Puck's back. Bubbe looked at her and grinned.

"She is beautiful Noah."

He slid Beth out from behind him and tickled her. "Who this little monster?"

Beth giggled and climbed into Quinn's lap away from her Daddy tickling her. He kissed her cheek. Bubbe looked at Ruth then spoke.

"So how is school going?"

Sarah grinned. "I made captain of the soccer team."

Bubbe smiled. "Very good and grades?"

"Honor roll."

Bubbe nodded and looked at Puck. "I'm afraid to ask."

He grinned. "Honor roll and glee is going well."

Poppop looked at Puck. "Since when do you care about grades?"

"Since my only classes are spanish, woodshop, auto shop, and eurpoean history. I figured I could pay attention for those."

Bubbe laughed. "Why do I get the feeling that there is another reason?"

Puck smiled at Quinn and placed a hand on her thigh. "Ok and Quinn makes me study."

Quinn grinned at him. "Well someone has to keep you in line."

He kissed her cheek. Quinn noticed his grandparents watching them. The rest of the time the family made small talk. Quinn didn't talk. Beth relaxed more and more. By the time dinner was served she wanted to be put down. She walked into the dinning room herself and sat between Bubbe and Puck. Puck fixed her plate for her and helped her reach the food. She glanced at Bubbe and Poppop a lot. When they were done Quinn helped Ruth load the dishes into the dishwasher then sat back down next to Puck. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her tight to his side. Beth stood in front of Quinn and slapped her hands lightly on her thighs.

"Yes?"

Beth grinned. "I want up!"

Quinn picked her up and set her on her lap. Beth leaned up and kissed her daddy. Bubbe smiled.

"She's a Daddy's girl."

Quinn smoothed her hair. "You have no idea."

Puck smiled and kissed Quinn's head. Ruth chatted with her parents and around 10 o'clock Beth started falling asleep in Quinn's arms. She turned to Puck and whispered in his ear.

"She's almost asleep. I should probably take her home."

Puck glanced at Beth and whispered back. "Stay the night."

Quinn shot him a look and he kissed her cheek.

"I want you to stay. Please?"

Quinn sighed. "Ok but she does need to get to bed."

Puck nodded and picked Beth up. She rubbed her eyes with her little fist. Ruth saw and tugged Beth's foot lightly.

"Someone is sleepy."

Puck nodded. "I'm gonna put her upstairs."

Ruth nodded "Don't forget Sarah is sleeping in there tonight."

"Ok i'll put Beth next to the wall."

Quinn watched him walk upstairs and shifted uncomfortably. When he came back down Quinn relaxed. Ruth looked at the clock. 10:30pm.

"Sarah it's time for bed."

Sarah groaned. "Please another hour?"

Puck looked at her with his serious face. "Sarah bed now."

Sarah didn't argue. She kissed her grandparents and mother goodnight and hugged Quinn and Puck. When she went upstairs Bubbe glanced at Puck and Quinn again. Quinn wondered why she was staring. Maybe she didn't like her. She seemed nice but what if she hated her like Ruth did? At 11 Puck motioned for Quinn to stand with him.

"We're going to bed. Night."

Ruth shot him a look. "Goodnight."

When they went into Puck's room he shut the door and wrapped his arms around her.

"You can breathe now."

She laughed and kissed him. "I was fine but I think your grandmother doesn't like me."

He looked at her shocked. "No she doesn't."

"Then why did she keep staring at me?"

"I have no idea but if she hugged you she likes you."

Quinn smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. He kissed her.

"I love you so they love you. Don't worry."

Quinn nodded. He kissed her again and she let hin slip his tounge in. Then he shocked her by picking her up and laying her gently on the bed. They hadn't had sex since Quinn's miscarrige. Puck pulled her dress and bra strap down and kissed her shoulder. Quinn pulled him back to her lips and slid her hands under his shirt. He paused and looked at her.

"Are you ok with this?"

Quinn smiled and kissed him. "Just don't forget protection."

He chuckled and kissed her. He lifted his shirt over his head then unzipped her dress. He peeled it away from her body. She undid his belt buckle and he kicked his jeans and boxers off. He slide Quinn's tiny lace panties off then grabbed a condom out of his nightstand drawer. He slid it on and thrusted into her. It hurt more then Quinn had anticipated but she didn't care. When his speed increased he buried his head into her neck and bit down lightly. When he was done he pulled out and kissed where he had bitten. He discarded the condom and pulled her into his side. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

She threw an arm over him and rested her head on his chest. "I love you too."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quinn woke up the next morning naked in bed with Puck. She grinned and layed her head back down until she heard something slap the door. Puck opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Was that you?"

Quinn sat up and shook her head. The slap came again this time with a voice too.

"Mommy? Daddy? I firsty."

Quinn giggled and got out of bed. She found her panties on the floor and grabbed one of Puck's t-shirts and an old pair of her sweatpants from his bottom drawer. She opened the door a little and found Beth looking up at her. Puck came up behind her with sweatpants on and a t-shirt in his hand. Quinn picked Beth up and carried her down the stairs. When they entered the kitchen Bubbe and Ruth were making pancakes and Poppop was reading the newspaper at the counter. Ruth looked at her son.

"Noah would it kill you to put the shirt on before leaving your room?"

Puck slipped it on and sat down next to his grandfather. "Your lucky I have pants on."

Quinn stiffled a laugh as she pulled a sippy cup from the cabinet and poured Beth some apple juice. She handed her daughter the cup and she started drinking it staring at Puck's grandparents over it. She kicked her legs to be let down and she walked over to Puck. She stood next to his stool and looked up at Poppop. He set his paper aside and smiled at her.

"Good morning."

Beth took her cup out of her mouth and started to climb up the stool. Puck reached down and put her on his lap.

"Can you say hi Monkey Face?"

Beth leaned back and put her head on Puck's shoulder. "Hi."

Poppop grinned and went back to reading. Quinn walked over and handed Ruth a plate to put the pancakes on.

"Do you need any help?"

Ruth took the plate and looked. "Umm I think we've got it under control."

Quinn nodded and fixed Puck and herself coffee. She handed him his and he kissed her cheek. She sat down next to him and smoothed Beth's hair. A few minutes later Bubbe walked over and handed them all plates. Sarah stalked downstairs and accepted the plate. Quinn nudged her lightly.

"Rough night?"

Sarah scowled at her. "Did you know that she hums and kicks in her sleep?"

Quinn laughed and nodded. "And she's a blanket hog."

Beth looked up at her mommy and frowned. "I do not."

Sarah looked at her. "Do too."

Beth sniffed. Quinn fixed her plate and carried it for her she set her in her highchair and then Quinn sat down next to Puck. Everyone was pretty quiet during breakfast. When it was over Quinn helped Ruth clean up and then grabbed her purse. She walked over to Puck and kissed him goodbye. When she pulled away he grabbed her hand.

"Can't you stay another night?"

Quinn grinned. "I wish but Fran's coming tonight."

Puck looked concerned. "Are you going to be ok?"

Quinn wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her head and held her tight. "I'll be ok."

He nodded and released her. "If it gets bad. Come back."

Quinn smiled and kissed him again. "I will."

She picked Beth up and loaded her in the car. When she got home her sister's car was already parked outside. Quinn carried Beth inside and walked into the living room. Her sister was sitting on the couch holding a cup of tea chatting with her mom. Judy looked up when Quinn walked in.

"Hi Sweetie. How are Noah's grandparents?"

"They're good. Hey Fran."

Fran stood up and Quinn saw her bump. Fran hugged Quinn and stroked Beth's cheek.

"When did my niece get so big?"

Beth hid in Quinn's hair. "Sorry she's a little shy."

Fran smiled. "Well you'll be an aunt soon and Beth can have a playmate."

Quinn smiled. They all sat and chatted through dinner then went into the lounge for coffee. They were chatting about church until Fran suddenly stopped and laughed.

"I swear this baby thinks my stomach is a trampoline and I have been nauseous since the beginning."

Quinn grinned. "Herbal tea and lollipops."

Fran looked at her. "Lollipops?"

"I know it's weird but it works."

Fran nodded. Beth was playing with her kitchen in the corner. fran smiled and watched her.

"Mom can you believe that i'm going to have one of those?"

Judy smiled. "And picture it half you half Karl."

"Oh we are going to have beautiful babies." She looked at Quinn. "Not that Beth isn't pretty but she has a lot of her dad in her I guess."

Quinn was shocked but plastered a smile on her face. Judy pulled a binder out.

"Frannie I know that it is a little early but I want to start planning the baby shower. As soon as you find out the gender."

That was Quinn's last straw. She exused herself not that they noticed. She grabbed Beth and put her in the car. Quinn drove straight to Puck's. She didn't even bother knocking she just unlocked the door and went inside. She was shocked to find Bubbe sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Oh Quinn you scared me."

Quinn set Beth down and smiled. "Sorry I normally knock but I just used my key."

"It's fine. Noah went with everyone to get some ice cream. I didn't want any."

"Oh. I was just looking for him."

"I figured. Are you ok? You look upset."

"Umm I'm ok I just really need Noah."

Bubbe pushed a stool out and motioned for her to sit. Beth went to play with her toys. Bubbe poured her a cup of hot tea and sat back down.

"Noah will be a while."

Quinn wiped a tear from her eye. "He's just the only person I can talk to about this."

Bubbe looked curious. "I won't judge or tell anyone. Not even Noah."

Quinn believed her. She took a deep breath. "When we went to New York for glee I found out that I was pregnant again. But before I could even tell Noah I misscarried. He stayed in the hospital with me. I never told my mom. She already doesn't like Puck and I didn't want her to blame him. But this summer my sister announced that she was pregnant and my mom is all excited for her. It's all they talk about. All I can think about is if I was still pregnant my mom would not be planning my baby shower."

Bubbe grabbed her hand. "You have every right to be upset. Does Ruth know?"

Quinn shook her head. Bubbe nodded.

"Do you and Noah want more kids?"

Quinn smiled. "Someday. But we both agree we want to be out of school."

Bubbe grinned. "That would be a good idea. By the way I do like you."

Quinn looked at her questionly.

"Noah told me you were paranoid."

"I just want you all to like me. Noah's mom already doesn't like me so I wanted you and Poppop to."

"Are you kidding? Ruth loves you. She just isn't a very emotional person. Ever since Eliot left she has a hard time trusting people. But all three of us agree you are perfect for Noah and I have never seen him happier."

Quinn smiled. "Really?"

"Yes. You and that little girl changed him."

They took a few sips of tea and then Bubbe looked at her.

"So what are your grandparents like?"

"I never met them. All of them died before I was born."

"That's a shame. So you only have your parents and your sister?"

Quinn hesitated. "I haven't spoken to my dad since the day he kicked me out. My mom doesn't really get along with Puck and we have never been close. Then Fran and I are 8 years apart and just don't see eye to eye since I was always compared to her. I had never been around anyone who just accept me for me until I met Noah."

Bubbe frowned. "That is horrible. They are your family."

"Not really. Beth and Noah are my family and glee."

Bubbe grabbed her hand again. "Well you have all of us and we love you."

Quinn grinned and they both turned when they heard the door open. Beth went running towards it.

"Daddy!"

Puck quickly walked in carrying Beth. He looked at Quinn concerned. Bubbe stood up and hugged him tight. When she let go he looked at Quinn confused but Bubbe looked at him.

"Why don't you and Quinn go upstairs and put this little one to bed."

Beth grinned at her and leaned her little head on his shoulder. Puck nodded and Quinn followed him upstairs after mouthing thank you to his grandmother. After Beth was asleep and they were in Puck's room he shut the door and looked at her. She took off her jean jacket and layed down on his bed. He layed next to her and wiped the tear that fell from her eye. She kissed him and smiled.

"I told Bubbe everything."

Puck's eyes widened. "Everything?"

"I kinda had to when I walked in crying."

He sighed and pulled her close she buried her head into his chest. "Are you ok now?"

"Not really but getting there."

He pulled away slightly and looked her in the eye. "What happened?"

She sighed. "Well my sister called our daughter ugly and my mom is planning her baby shower."

He looked upset. "She called our daughter ugly?"

"Yeah. Apparently she has too much you in her."

Puck huffed and Quinn kissed him. He kissed back and Quinn flipped on top of him.

"I love you and I think our daughter is the cutest kid in the whole world."

Puck smiled. "I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

When Sunday night came Quinn was actually sad to see Puck's grandparents leave. Beth had become very comfortable with them and Quinn felt more relaxed knowing that Puck's family liked her. When Quinn hugged Bubbe goodbye she had a tear in her eye. Bubbe noticed and looked at Ruth.

"You know I think we will come for Hannakah. It would be nice to see more of our great granddaughter."

Ruth smiled. "I think we would all love that."

Puck hugged his grandparents and helped them carry their luggage to their car. Ruth looked at Quinn.

"My mom was right, I do like you. I'm sorry that I made you think that I didn't."

Quinn smiled sheepishly. "I have some trust issues. I figured I was the slut who slept with your son and ruined his life by having his baby."

Ruth looked shocked. "If you think you ruined Noah's life you are way off. You saved him. He would be in jail or dead if he didn't have you and Beth."

Quinn smiled and picked Beth up and let her rest her head on her shoulder. "I don't know where I would be without Noah and Beth."

Ruth grinned and rubbed Beth's back. "Quinn if you need to stay here it's fine with me. If you want to move back in that's fine too."

Quinn was shocked but before she could answer Puck and Sarah walked back in. Quinn leaned on Puck and looked at Ruth.

"Thank you."

Ruth nodded and walked into the kitchen. Puck looked at Quinn questionly but she just kissed his cheek and started walking to her car. Puck grabbed Beth and buckled her in. He kissed Quinn and then pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with us until Fran leaves?"

Quinn nodded. "I'll be at school for most of the day and busy with Beth until I crash. It will be ok."

Puck nodded and kissed her again. He watched her get in her car and drive away. Quinn had to stop 2 blocks from his house and convince herself to go home. She wanted to turn around and go back. But she pulled in her driveway and carried Beth inside. No one was home so she gave Beth a bath and put her to bed. When Quinn snuggled into bed she pulled out her phone and saw a text from Puck.

_p- r u ok?_

_q- no one is here except b and i_

_p- do u want me 2 come over?_

_q- don't tempt me._

_p- i could my mom is off tommorow _

Quinn sighed and thought about it but before she could she heard the bell ring and went downstairs to answer it. She pulled the door open and Puck was standing on her doorstep carrying his backpack. He grinned at her and Quinn launched herself at him. She buried her head into his neck and he carried her inside. He set her down and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"I figured you were lying when you said that you would be fine."

Quinn sighed and kissed him. "I hate it when your right."

He laughed and she lead him upstairs to her room. He set his bag down and pulled off his clothes. He crawled into her bed in just his boxers and pulled Quinn in with him. He wrapped her in his arms and she molded her back to him. She intertwined their fingers.

"I love you."

He kissed her forehead. "I love you too."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few weeks passed and it was soon Christmas time. Even though Fran and Karl were coming Quinn was excited to celebrate Hannakah with Puck's family and it was Puck and Quinn's first Christmas as a couple. Puck's grandparents arrived this morning for the last night of Hannakah. Quinn was going to take Beth over and celebrate with them. They had been unable to attend the other nights because Beth had just gotten over the stomach flu. Tonight Quinn would get to meet Ruth's sister Hannah and Nana Connie for the first time. Quinn had just finished blowdrying her hair when Puck called.

"Hey babe."

"Hey. Mom says dinner will be ready in like an hour and a half."

"Ok well I just need to get Beth dressed."

"Ok i'll see you in a bit."

"Love you."

"Bye."

Quinn set the phone aside and straightened her hair and fixed her makeup. She threw on a light blue cashmere sweater, dark wash skinny jeans, silver flats, and her white peacoat. She went into Beth's room and put her in her grey cable knit sweater dress, navy tights, dark grey knee high boots, and she slid a navy bow headband into her silky blonde curls. Quinn grabbed the gifts for Puck, Sarah, and Ruth and drove to Puck's.

She pulled Beth out of the backseat and the gifts. When she knocked on the door Sarah answered and shot Quinn a look.

"How many times do we have to tell you? You don't need to knock."

"Whatever Sarah."

She followed her into the living room and Sarah took the gifts from her.

"You didn't have to bring gifts either."

Quinn set Beth down and took off both of their coats. "Well they're from Beth so they don't count." She walked over to them and pulled a bag out and handed it to Sarah. When you open this, don't show anyone."

Sarah nodded and set the bag to the side. She grabbed Beth's hand and led them into the kitchen. Quinn was a little shocked at first. Leaning against the counter was an old short, plum woman wearing a huge fur coat, a ton of makeup, a weird gypsy bandana, and smoking an electronic cigarette. The woman looked down at Beth and grinned showing her horrible teeth and she spoke with a creepy raspy voice.

"Hello i'm Nana Connie."

Beth's little eyes widened and she shuffled backwards and hid behind Quinn. Sarah stiffled a laugh and Nana Connie looked confused. Puck stood up and tried not to laugh. He knelt in front of Quinn and grabbed Beth's hand.

"Come here Monkey Face. It's ok."

Beth ran to her Daddy and buried her face in his neck. She held onto him for dear life. Nana Connie looked upset and looked at Ruth.

"Is she alright?"

Ruth rubbed Beth's trembling back. "She's afraid of your big coat Connie."

Sarah muttered to Quinn. "I think her face scared her more then anything."

Quinn gently jabbed her in the ribs making her laugh. Quinn walked over to Puck and rubbed Beth's back. The little girl turned and looked at her mommy scared. Quinn kissed her cheek and Puck looked at her. He leaned over and kissed Quinn. They sat down next to Poppop at the counter while Bubbe and a woman Quinn assumed to be Hannah, cooked with ruth. Nana Connie came back into the room without her cigarette or fur coat followed by Sarah. Nana Connie approach Quinn.

"Connie Puckerman. You must be...um Beth?"

Puck rolled his eyes. "Nana this is Quinn." He turned Beth so that she sat on his lap. "This is Beth our daughter."

Nana Connie looked surprised. "Oh you're dating the baby's mother."

Puck looked at his grandmother and Quinn knew he was biting his tounge. "Yes Nana."

After that the old woman sat down at the kitchen table. The younger woman standing by Ruth waved to Quinn.

"Hey Quinn i'm the dickwad's Aunt Hannah."

Puck flicked her off behind his mother's back. Quinn grinned.

"Nice to meet you."

Hannah walked over and looked at Beth and held out her hand.

"Hi Beth i'm Aunt Hannah."

Beth shook but she touched hands with Hannah. Hannah smiled and whispered.

"Aww poor thing is terrified." She glanced at Puck then looked at Beth. "Your Daddy scares me too."

Beth giggled and looked at her daddy. "Daddy not scary."

Puck smiled and kissed her head. Ruth smiled at Beth and then spoke to Quinn.

"She looks a lot better."

"I know. She's been fever free for 48 hours."

Beth looked at her mommy and smiled. She stated climbing into her lap. She stood on her thighs and kissed her cheek. Sarah walked up behind Quinn and spoke to Beth.

"Since when are you sweet?"

Beth grinned at her. "I sweet to everyone but you."

Puck and Quinn laughed at her and Sarah kissed her cheek. When dinner was served Beth sat by herself in a big girl chair between Quinn and Bubbe. She kept glancing at Nana curious. When they finished they went into the living room and stood in front of the menorah. Puck lifted Beth and put her on his hip. Poppop stood in front of the menorah and read the traditional prayers in Hebrew. Quinn was completly lost but it sounded pretty. Finally Poppop stopped talking and lit the final candle. Then they all sat down and Sarah and Beth being the youngest opened their Hannakah gifts. Beth got some new outfits, a doll, a pack of bubbles, but her favorite was furreal friends walking kitty toy. She gasped and brought it over to her mommy and daddy.

"Daddy look!"

Puck looked at the cat and faked enthusiam. "Wow you got a kitty toy!"

Beth smiled and pointed at it. "Can you open her?"

Puck pulled the cat out of the box and handed it to her. They watched Sarah open her new clothes, makeup, and cellphone. When she got to Quinn and Beth's gifts she opened Beth's first. Quinn smiled. Beth had made her a noodle neclace that she painted pink. Sarah pulled it out and giggled. Beth was busy playing with her kitty so Sarah pulled her to her and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Beth."

Beth whinned until Sarah released her. When Sarah got to the bag Quinn had given her she walked into the kitchen. Ruth called after her.

"Sarah! What are you doing?"

Sarah poked her head around the corner and looked at Quinn mortified. "Thanks for the warning Quinn."

Quinn laughed and walked into the kitchen. She had picked out some bras and panties from Victoria's Secret for her as well as a book on dating and sex for preteen girls. sarah threw them back into the bag and walked with Quinn back into the living room. Puck looked at them questionly and Ruth was confused by Sarah's beet red face. When Quinn sat back down Puck whispered in her ear.

"What did you get her?"

Quinn giggled and kissed his earlobe. "Something to keep her out of our kind of trouble."

Puck looked at her stunned and whispered hasitly. "You bought her condoms?"

"No I gave her a book with everything she needs to know so that you don't have to talk to her about it."

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her. Quinn nudged Beth and motioned for her to come over.

"Can you give Nana your gift?"

Beth smiled and nodded. She grabbed the pink giftbag she had picked out and ran over to Ruth. She climbed onto her lap and gave her the bag. Ruth kissed her cheek.

"What's this?"

Beth just grinned. Ruth pulled the jewelry box from the bag that Beth had painted at daycare. Ruth smiled at her.

"Did you make this for me?"

Beth nodded and Ruth kissed her cheek.

"Thank you baby."

Beth got down and grabbed Puck's bag and pulled it over to him. He grabbed her and picked her up.

"What's this?"

Beth giggled and he set her down. He pulled the tissue paper out and pulled out a big framed picture of Beth. She was sitting in a field of flowers in a white eyelet lace dress. Puck looked at Quinn.

"When did you have these done?"

Quinn smiled. "I took them right before Halloween."

Puck looked at her surprised. He pulled out the collage frame of Beth in different poses and outfits. He leaned over and kissed Quinn's cheek.

"Thank you."

"These are from Beth."

He smirked and kissed Beth. Quinn pulled out a large packet and passed it to Ruth." I figured you guys could decide which ones you wanted." Ruth looked at the pictures.

"These are beautiful Quinn."

"Thank you."

After a few more hours Puck and Quinn put Beth to bed then went into Puck's room. Quinn was about to kiss him but he pulled away and diapeared into his closet. He reapeared holding a box. He showed it to Quinn and started to flip it open and she started freaking a little.

"Woah, woah what are you doing?"

He laughed. "Relax i'm not proposing." He opened and showed her a gold ring with a small diamond in the band and he looked at her. "Well i'm not proposing yet."

Quinn looked at him. "What do you mean?"

He looked at the ring. "This was Bubbe's 1st engagment ring. Poppop didn't have a lot of money so he gave her this and then for their 5th anniversary he gave her a real ring."

Quinn was lost for words and Puck continued.

"Well I know that I want to be with you for the rest of my life and I want to give you this ring as a promise that I will get you a real ring someday and we will get married." He glanced up and saw her face. "Only if you want to though I mean it is kinda lame."

Quinn looked at him and smiled. "Yes."

He looked at her surprised. "Yes?"

Quinn wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes I want to marry you someday. And yes I will wear your ring."

Puck smiled and kissed her. When they broke apart he grabbed the ring from the box and slid in onto Quinn's left hand. She smiled and reached behind her to lock the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Valentine's Day came and Quinn was waiting by the office waiting for her mom. Judy walked in holding Beth's hand. Beth looked so cute in her red long sleeve tee that said "Daddy's Valentine" in pink writing, a red plaid skirt, white tights, red flats, and a red bow clip in her hair.

"Hi Baby!"

Quinn picked her up and kissed her cheek. She transfered her to her hip and took her bag from Judy. Quinn took her into the cafeteria and got them 2 slices of pizza, a fruit pack, and 2 ice teas. Quinn sat her down next to her and started cuting up her pizza for her. Beth looked up at Quinn.

"Mommy I at school."

Quinn laughed. "Yeah are you excited to have lunch with me and Daddy?"

Beth nodded and started waving. Quinn looked to see who she was waving at and saw Finn walking towards them. He came up next to Beth and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Bethie! Are you eating lunch with us?"

Beth nodded and kissed him. He went to buy his lunch. Puck sat down next to Beth and kissed her. Beth looked at him and smiled.

"I get to stay for glee!"

Puck laughed. "Are you going to sing with Daddy?"

Beth nodded and grabbed a piece of cut up pizza. They finished lunch and Puck and Quinn headed off to glee club with Beth. She was already holding Quinn's hand and she reached over for Puck's. They swung her in the air a few times. When everyone got there they all sang love songs that were happy and upbeat so that Beth could dance with them. Quinn was actually sad when Judy came to take Beth home. But Quinn was glad she got to spend time with her since Puck had a big surprise for her tonight. When she got home she went upstairs and checked on her surprise for him. Judy left a few minutes after Quinn got home to go to Kentucky. Fran had gone into labor. Quinn texted Puck and told him that they lost their baby sitter. He told her they weren't going to need one. So at 8:30 Quinn put Beth to bed and got ready. Puck would be there at 9. Quinn slid into the red lace corset and thong. She heard Puck let himself in.

"Quinn?!"

"I'll be down in a second!"

She threw a red tank dress over her lingerie and walked downstairs. he was wearing a black dress shirt with a silver tie and jeans. He smiled.

"Wow."

"Wow yourself."

He lead her into the kitchen and was shocked to see a set table and dinner already cooked.

"How did you do all of this."

He kissed her cheek. "I have my little secrets."

They ate dinner and watched a movie. Well more the movie played and they made out. When the movie cut off Puck pulled away. Quinn stared at him and he held her hand.

"I've been thinking about us a lot lately."

"Uh oh you thinking?"

He smiled at her and then got serious again. "I want us to set a date to get married."

"Why?"

Puck kissed her cheek. "Because I want you to be mine. I want us to have a plan and stick to it."

Quinn smiled and thought for a second. "Ok we will wait a year and next Valentine's day get engaged and then we get married in May."

Puck smiled. "Sounds like a plan lady Fabray."

Quinn pulled away and pulled her dress over her head. Puck's eyes almost bugged out of his head. Quinn was just grateful that she had put a condom under the sofa.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quinn was in a very fowl mood all day. She had recieved 2 letters last night. One was the acceptence letter she had been waiting for. She got into film school in Los Angeles. Puck wanted to go there for a year and expand his pool cleaning and lawn care business to save for a house for he and Quinn. The second letter Quinn was shocked to recieve. It was an acceptence into Yale. Quinn never applied to Yale. She asked her mom about it that night and she admited that she had applied there for her. She also made it clear that if Quinn didn't go to Yale then Judy wouldn't give Quinn her college fund. Quinn had been avoiding Puck all day but before glee he caught up to her.

"Ok what's with the silent treatment?"

Quinn sighed and handed him the letter from Yale. He read it an grinned.

"Quinn you got into Yale that's great!"

Quinn smiled slightly. Puck looked confused.

"Aren't you happy about it?"

Quinn slammed her locker. "No i'm not."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be away from you for that long."

Puck sighed and pulled her into an empty janitor's closet. Quinn looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

He locked the door and motioned for her to sit in one of the old chairs. He sat in one next to her and looked her in the eye.

"Just answer me honestly. If you had never had Beth, would you have gone to Yale?"

Quinn thought for a minute. She had wanted to go to Yale since she was a little girl but when she had Beth she wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. But she sighed and answered Puck.

"Yes I had wanted to go ever since I first went there to visit Fran. But I do have a daughter and I don't want to take her away from her father."

Puck smiled. "Quinn we could make it work. We can skype everyday, call everyday."

Quinn felt a tear fall from her eye. "I barely survived when you were gone for 10 days. How could I do it myself when I have no one that I know to help me?"

He wiped the tear away and kissed her cheek. "Quinn you are the strongest person I know. You could do it. I know you could."

Quinn felt the tears coming again. "What if I don't want to be away from you? We have a plan. A plan that I like and want to go through with."

Puck pulled her to him and she sat sideways on his lap. He looked up at her.

"I love you and this doesn't have to change anything. I'll go to LA for a year, we'll get married in the summer and then I can move to New Haven with you."

Quinn wiped a tear from her eye. "We would still be apart."

He grabbed her hand and kissed the promise ring on her left hand. "We can see eachother every vacation and I could come see you sometimes. We can have skype dates. We can make it work Quinn. I love you enough to make this work. I want to give you things. If you wanted to go to Yale and wouldn't be hesitating if it weren't for me and Beth then i'll make sure you get to go to Yale."

Quinn sighed and kissed him. "You're amazing you know that?"

He smiled. "I think you've mentioned it once or twice."

Quinn stood up and pulled him up with her. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. He rubbed a hand up her back and had a hand in her hair.

"We are going to make the most of our senior year and worry about the rest of this over the summer. Deal?"

Quinn kissed him softly. "Deal."


	11. Chapter 11

Ever since Finn and Rachel announced that they were getting married Quinn was highly against the idea. But she did agree to try on the ugly pink dress. By the time she was at Puck's to pick up Beth Quinn was trying to control her anger. She walked straight inside.

"Hello?"

"In the family room!"

Quinn started walking towards the family room but Beth came running out to her.

"Mommy!"

Quinn smiled and picked her daughter up. She kissed her cheek then transferred her to her hip.

"Were you good for Daddy?"

Beth nodded. "We played outside."

"Wow!"

Quinn carried her into the family room and found Puck cleaning up some of Beth's toys that were scattered around the room. Quinn set Beth down and pulled Puck to his feet then buried her head in his chest. He laughed and rubbed her back.

"So how bad was Berryzilla?"

Quinn groaned and kissed him. "You have no idea."

He pulled her over to the couch. Quinn leaned into his side and went off.

"Finn is going to make a huge mistake. I swear she has to be pregnant."

"We want to get married next year. They could tell us we're idiots."

"Yes but Rachel wants to move to New York and be famous. Finn wants to settle down and have a family. Picture him living in the city."

Puck sighed and kissed her head. "Ok so you might be right."

Quinn looked at him and smiled. "You know i'm right."

He kissed her again and was about to speak but Beth jumped onto Quinn's stomach. Quinn winced then laughed and grabbed their daughter's hands.

"What was that for?"

Beth kissed her mommy's nose. "Cause I can."

Quinn pulled her down and kissed her forehead. Puck smiled and gathered them both into his arms.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Today is Regionals and Quinn is excited. She has this today and then next weekend is Beth's 2nd Birthday Party. As they took their places on stage Quinn was thinking about ways to talk Finn out of getting married after this. But she glanced at him and decided to let him make that decision. Their performance went off without a hitch and they won! Puck had picked Quinn up and swung her through the air. She kissed him quickly then changed her clothes. She told him she had to grab Beth from her house and get her bridesmaids dress. She arrived at her house and got dressed quickly but then Beth refused to put her dress on.

"Beth come on we're going to be late."

The little girl dug through her toy box and shook her head. "I don't like that one."

Quinn sighed. "If you put on this dress i'll buy you a new dolly."

Beth looked at her and nodded. Finally they were in the car and on their way to the chapel. Quinn's phone started buzzing. She stopped at the stop sign and read all the text from Berry. Quinn quickly texted back.

_q- I'm 3 minutes away_

She checked both ways and pulled out when all of a sudden a pick up truck came flying over the hill. Quinn felt the car lurch sidways into the telephone pole. She heard Beth's terrified scream. She felt a sharp pain in her left leg. She felt her head snap and glass pierce her face. Quinn could feel the pain and it hurt. She wanted to check on Beth but she couldn't move couldn't find her voice. She passed out. When she came too she was still in her car and she heard screaming. She tried to turn to look at Beth but she couldn't. She tried to yell back to the voices but couldn't. When she heard someone yell her name she recognized the voice as Finn's. She knew that the whole glee club was probably there. That Puck was there and she felt slightly relieved. Suddenly bert Hummel's face appeared at the window.

"Oh God."

She could imagine how bad she looked but she wanted beth to be ok. She tried to speak but she couldn't hear if she did or not.

"Beth."

Bert heard her. "Beth is going to be ok. We're going to get you two out of here." Bert turned his head and yelled. "I need the boys. We have to move them."

Quinn could hear the boys running towards her car and she heard Puck's anxious voice.

"Quinn! Beth!"

Bert placed a hand on his shoulder. "You need to stay calm. Can you get Beth out of her carseat?"

Puck appeared at the window. Quinn saw him cringe through her half open eyes. He opened the back door and started unbuckling Beth. Quinn finally heard her daughter's tiny scared voice.

"Daddy I want Mommy!"

Quinn could hear that Puck was crying. "Mommy can't hold you right now. Can you go to Aunt Tana?"

Quinn saw Puck holding a very scared Beth. The little girl had big tears in her eyes but she didn't look hurt. Quinn felt a severe pain in her leg and side. She couldn't breathe. She saw Finn and Blaine standing with Puck and Bert all trying to figure out if Beth was hurt. When Kurt peered in at Quinn. Whatever she looked like his face turned as white as a ghost.

"Umm Dad. Quinn isn't breathing very well."

She felt fingers on her neck and then Bert's voice. "Ok we have to get her out of here now."

Quinn had blood dripping down her face clouding her vision. She heard metal on metal and the boys talking to eachother. Suddenly Quinn's door was gone and she felt seering pain in her leg. She knew she broke something. She could hear distant sirens and Beth screaming. She felt someone gently wiping the blood out of her eyes and then someone lifted her lids. She stared at Mr. Schue. he noticed that she could see and spoke to her.

"Quinn does anything hurt?"

Quinn thought. What didn't hurt right now? She tried to speak. "Leg."

They all heard her. Mr. Schue saw her leg and looked at the others. "It's broken."

Quinn tried to speak again. "Can't breathe."

Mr. Schue heard and started looking scared. "Ok Finn slide her towards Puck and Bert when I say to. I'll hold her head and Sam can getly lift her legs out. You need to be as gentle as possible."

They all agreed and Quinn felt Finn's gentle hands on her side. Then she felt Mr. Schue holding her head still and she felt a pain in her neck. She grabbed Finn's hand and squeezed it. He caught on.

"Guys something is hurting her."

Mr. Schue spoke to her. "Quinn is your neck hurting? Squeeze Finn's hand once for yes twice for no."

Quinn squeezed Finn's hand once. Finn nodded to Mr. Schue.

"It's her neck."

They started sliding her out of the car. She felt the cold breeze and shivered. She was in someone's arms. She recognized the smell of Puck's cologne. They all layed her on the ground and Quinn started gasping. She heard Puck's frantic voice.

"What's happening to her?"

Quinn opened her eyes, not realizing that she had shut them, and grabbed onto Puck's hand. Carol leaned over her and felt up her stomach and ribs. She pushed slightly and Quinn squeezed Puck's hand hard. Carol noticed.

"She broke some ribs. Her lung may be trying to collapse."

She felt someone raise her up slightly and slide a suit jacket under her head. She shivered again and Puck took his jacket off and layed it over her. He looked at her and gently kissed her head. She then fell into a deep sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quinn could hear a doctor talking when she started being able to hear again. "She has a severe concussion, 3 broken ribs, her left knee is dislocated, she also tore her prosterion cruicate ligament in her left knee. She will need surgery to repair her knee. We're going to start slowly bringing her out of the coma. If we're lucky she'll wake up within 24-72 hours."

"What if we're not lucky?"

Quinn recognized that voice as Mr. Schue's he sounded tired and stressed. The doctor answered.

"There is a 40% chance that she will never wake up and her organs will start shutting down. But again that is worse case scenario. We will take her into surgery now."

Mr. Schue sighed. "Ok i'll have her boyfriend take their daughter home."

"How is she by the way?"

"Her doctor told us that if she hadn't been buckled into her carseat properly she would have been hurt but she only has a few bruises from the harness."

Quinn checked out again after that. Her baby was ok. Quinn felt like a weight had been taken off her shoulders. When she could hear again she heard more then Mr. Schue's voice. In fact the first voice they heard was Puck.

"So the surgery went well?"

answered him. "The doctor said it went great. But he is worried about her having a concussion and undergoing anesthesia."

Santana's voice came next. "What can happen?"

Mr. Schue sighed. "There is a chance that she might not wake up. Best case is that she wakes up within 24-72 hours worse case is."

Sanatana finished for him. "That she will never wake up."

They were all silent for a while. Quinn wished that they would talk. She needed to concentrate on their voices. the more they spoke the more Quinn came to and tried to open her eyes. Eventually they started talking about how Finn and Rachel had post poned the wedding. Quinn focused on Puck's voice the most. She eventuall opened her eyes. She saw him. He was still in the clothes he wore to the wedding. He looked stressed and exhusted. Quinn noticed that his hand was on her bed. her eyelids started to feel heavy. She fought them and moved her hand to grab onto his warm large hand. He turned and looked at her surprised.

"Guys she's waking up."

Suddenly Carol was leaning over her. She noticed how tired Quinn was but Quinn was afraid to go back to sleep. "Sweetie you can close your eyes. It will be ok. I think you're going to be fine."

Quinn looked at Puck who kissed her forehead. She whispered into his ear. "I love you."

He smiled and kissed her nose. "I love you too. Sleep."

With that she fell back asleep. When she woke up again she was more alert. Puck was dozing off in the hard plastic chair next to her bed. No one else was in the room. Quinn gently nudged him awake. He woke up startled but when he saw her awake he grabbed her hand.

"Hey go back to sleep it's ok."

Quinn smiled slightly and pulled him down to her. She pressed her lips softly to his. When he pulled away he brushed her hair back. She looked around.

"Where's my mom?"

"In the cafeteria with the others. It's 6 in the morning. Mr. Schue is making everyone go to school but me."

Quinn nodded. It's Monday?"

Puck nodded and kissed her head. Quinn remebered something.

"I think I heard Mr. Schue say Beth is ok?"

Puck nodded. "She's a little freaked out but she fine otherwise. She misses you."

Quinn sighed. "Will you lay with me?"

He climbed onto the bad next to her and pulled the extra blanket over himself. He pulled her into his arms. she rested her head on his chest and felt the familar warmth overcome her. She intertwined their fingers.

"I remeber the crash."

She felt his body tense and then he kissed her head. She molded herself to him and fell back asleep. They must have both drifted off because they jumped when the door opened. Quinn saw her mom walking into the room.

"Quinnie how do you feel?"

Quinn stretched a little. "Like I got hit by a truck."

Puck stiffled a laugh. Judy sighed and looked at him. "Why are you in her bed?"

He went to move but Quinn held him there. "He's helping my stay calm."

Judy sighed but let it go. After a couple hours Puck got off the bed because the nurse came in. When she left Quinn looked at Judy.

"Mom can you go get Beth? I need to see her."

Judy nodded. "I'll go now."

Puck held Quinn's hand. When the nurse brought in her lunch tray Quinn picked at it. She didn't have much of an appetite she mostly ate for Puck's amusment. When Judy came back in she was carrying Beth. The little girl was in her favorite red polka dot minnie mouse dress with her clear jelly sandals. She smiled when she saw her mommy.

"Hi B-bug."

Beth crawled onto the bed and snuggled into Quinn's side. Quinn wrapped her arms around her and held her close. Puck kissed both of their foreheads. Beth looked up at Quinn and kissed her cheek.

"Mommy when are you comin home?"

"Hopefully soon B. Are you being good for Grandma and Nana?"

Beth nodded and grabbed Puck's hand. "Daddy come home tonight?"

Puck started to speak but Quinn did for him. "Yes Daddy is going to come tuck you in tonight."

Beth clapped her hands. "He can finish Flicka book with me."

Puck threw Quinn a look but didn't argue. After an hour Judy took Beth back to Puck's house and offered to grab Quinn some clothes. Once she was out of the room Puck looked at Quinn.

"I want to stay with you."

"I need you to be with Beth. Please?"

He sighed but nodded. "It's a good thing I love you."

Quinn laughed and kissed his cheek. "I love you too."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quinn went to Puck's house when she was released from the hospital. She had to be on crutches for 4-6 weeks. She would start physical therapy in 2 weeks. She and Puck decided to cancel Beth's party and just have a special family dinner with just the three of them. Quinn was helping Puck make dinner when Sarah came in from soccer.

"Hey guys. What's for dinner?"

Beth ran to her while Puck answered. "meatloaf, mashed potatos, and greenbeans."

Sarah nodded and set Beth down. Quinn noticed she was sweating and covered in mud. She was about to walk into the family room before Puck stopped her.

"Hey you know the drill shower before dinner."

Sarah rolled her eyes but didn't argue. Quinn smiled to herself. Puck was a great dad already but it was moments like these that she knew they would have a big family. As soon as they finished cooking Sarah came downstairs in her pink plaid pajamas. She grabbed plates and silverware and set the table. Beth sat down and waited to be served. Quinn pulled her long sleeve shirt sleeves back to free up the little girls hands. They all sat down and ate together. Sarah helped them do the dishes and then Puck gave beth her bath. After the little girl was asleep Quinn crawled into she and Puck's bed and pulled him to her. She kissed him and slipped her tounge into his mouth. He started to pull away but Quinn wanted more. She lifted her top over her head and kissed him again. He completly pulled away.

"Quinn you heard the doctor. No sex for 2-4 weeks. Your knee and head need to heal."

Quinn groaned and put her head in the pillow. He laughed and smoothed her hair and kissed her head.

"I know."

Quinn turned her head pouting. "Can't we just break one little rule?"

Puck laughed and shook his head. He kissed Quinn's pouting lip. "It's 2 weeks minimum."

"Yeah but 4 weeks max."

He kissed her again and pulled her close. "We can do this."

"I know it just sucks."

He laughed and they eventually fell asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Monday night Quinn and Puck picked Beth up from daycare and went to Color Me Mine. They painted vases with Beth and then took her to McDonald's for dinner. As they watched Beth go into the play place Puck glanced at Quinn.

"How do you think your first day back went?"

"Ok I wish everyone would quit staring at me. But I guess I need to get use to it."

Puck grabbed her hand. "Quinn you were lucky to survive that crash. I'm lucky to still have both of you. Ignore the stares."

Quinn smiled and kissed him. Beth came running over.

"Mommy can I have my toy from my Happy Meal?"

Quinn grabbed the minature Strawberry Shortcake doll and handed it to her. She darted up the rope latter again. Puck laughed.

"I might need to build her one of those someday."

"Well when we get our own place you can."

She took a bite of her burger and then saw the look he was giving her.

"What?"

He smiled. "Nothing."

They finished eating then took Beth home. When they walked into the kitchen they found Sarah and Ruth standing by the counter next to a chocolate cake. Ruth smiled and picked Beth up. They sang her Happy Birthday and ate her cake while they watched her open her gifts. Ruth bought her a Baby Alive doll and 2 new outfits, Sarah gave her a movie and a blanket, and Puck and Quinn gave her 3 new outfits, a baby doll, and an outdoor playhouse that would stay at Puck's house. By the time they put Beth to bed she was exhusted. Quinn slide into bed and wrapped an arm around Puck and slept with her head on his chest. She had realized later why Puck had that look of amazment on his face in McDonald's. Quinn had said our own place. He knew she wanted a home that was just theirs and he liked the idea too. Quinn thought about the future often. She could see she and Puck getting married, living together, having more kids. Puck made her happy and she hoped that she made him just as happy.


	12. Chapter 12

Before Quinn knew it prom was just around the corner. She honestly didn't care about prom queen this year she was just happy that Puck had asked her to be his date. But when they announced Quinn was a canidate she agreed to run with Finn. But she saw Finn and Rachel get into a fight in the hallway. She was quiet for most of the way home until Puck looked at her for the tenth time.

"Are you ok?"

She sighed. "You know how I agreed to campaign with Finn for prom?" He nodded and waited for her to continue. "Well I saw he and Rachel fighting in the hallway. I feel horrible."

He reached over and grabbed her hand. "Well it's not your fault Rachel's insecure."

"I still feel aweful. If I had known how she would have felt I wouldn't have agreed."

"Quinn it was Finn's idea don't beat yourself up."

Quinn wasn't convinced but she continued to run with Finn. Tonight was prom and Quinn was in she and Puck's bathroom getting ready. She curled her hair then pinned it up indo a loose bun. She did her makeup pretty dramatic. At 5 o'clock she walked downstairs. Puck was standing by the door in his black tux. When he saw her his face stretched into a huge grin.

"Wow."

Quinn smiled and kissed him. "Wow yourself."

Puck grabbed her white rose corsage and slid it onto her wrist. She grabbed his bouitineer from Ruth and pinned it on his jacket. Beth came over and held onto Quinn's leg. Puck grabbed her and picked her up.

"Hey B don't tear Mommy's dress."

Beth kissed his cheek and gave him sad eyes. "I want to go."

Quinn kissed her cheek. "We'll take you next time we go out baby."

Beth sighed but nodded. They were soon in the school gym getting their pictures done as they walked through the door. They danced with their friends and when Quinn and Santana made Rachel prom queen Quinn didn't hesitate to smile and clap. When she had gotten off the stage she went into Puck's arms and joined Finn and Rachel dancing. He kissed her quickly and smiled.

"That was nice what you did for Rachel."

Quinn smiled and glanced at Rachel and Finn. "I have no clue what you are talking about."

He grinned and pulled her even closer. When they left Quinn assumed they were going home but Puck drove into town.

"Where are we going."

He smiled and showed her the room key. "I figured we needed a night alone."

Quinn smiled and followed him to their room. As soon as they were inside Puck locked the door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quinn woke up naked in Puck's arms. She kissed the crook his neck to wake him up. He opened his eyes and grinned down at her.

"You're up early."

Quinn smiled and nuzzled her head into his neck. He pulled her closer to his side and then flipped on top of her. He kissed her neck the slid an arm underneath of her and lifted her up to him. She laughed as he kissed her collarbone.

"Did you miss sex with me or something?"

He stopped and gave her a wicked grin. "I think I just showed you how much I missed you."

She kissed his cheek. "More then twice."

He chuckled and slid off the bed. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up. "Want to take a shower?"

Quinn answered by taking his hand and leading him into the bathroom and locking the door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Today the glee club was flying to Chicago for Nationals. Quinn sat next to Puck on the plane and held his hand. When they got to the hotel Quinn had a hard time going to sleep. After her accident she completly moved in with Puck and his family. They had never spent a night apart. She was almost asleep when she heard a quiet knock at the window. She looked and saw Puck on the fire escape. She opened the window and kissed him. He chuckled quietly and shut the window. He climbed into bed with her and kissed her again. She snuggled into his side and wrapped her arm around him. They both fell asleep but woke up abrubtly.

"Quinn! Puck!"

They both woke up and sat up. They saw Mr. Schue standing at the door shocked.

"Boys and girls are to be in seperate rooms."

Puck laughed while Quinn was embaressed. Santana butted in and flopped down on she and Brittany's bed.

"Yeah we don't need a second kid out of wedlock."

Quinn glared at her. "Our clothes never came off."

Puck laughed and scooted out of her bed. He kissed her head and went into his room. Mr. Schue decided to let it go. They rehersed all day and then collapsed into bed that night. The next day as Quinn was sitting in front of the makeup mirror putting on lipstick she suddenly realized that this was it. They had 2 weeks left in High School. She glanced at Puck. He saw her looking and grinned but then it fell when he saw the nervous look on her face. he walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you ok?"

"We have 2 weeks left in High School. Then we only have 8 weeks before I leave for Yale."

He sighed and kissed her neck. "But we have today. We can make a memories today that will last forever. These next few weeks we will make as many memories as possible."

Quinn sighed and nodded. When they took the stage Puck kissed her cheek before the curtain opened. They won! Quinn and Puck kissed on stage and then they went out with their friends to celebrate. Before they went to bed Quinn and Puck slipped away and walked down main steet. She dragged him in a girly kids boutique so that she could get something for Beth. He leaned against the wall while she looked.

"What about this?" She held up a pink sing tank with a white and pink ombre skirt.

He looked at her. "Sure. Can we go now?"

Quinn laughed and paid for the outfit and a swimsuit for Beth. When they got back outside she wrapped her arm around Puck's and leaned into him. He kissed her head. She looked at him and smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Graduation Day. Quinn stared at herself in the mirror. Today was the day everything changed. Today was the day Quinn had been dreading. It was here and now Quinn had to face it. She grabbed her cap and went downstairs and into the kitchen. Puck was talking to his grandfather in the family room while Ruth, Bubbe, and Sarah all chatted in the kitchen. Beth was standing by the counter staring at Quinn. She ran up to her.

"Mommy I don't like this dress."

Quinn knelt down and looked at her red satin tank dress. "Why not you look pretty."

Beth pulled at the dress. "It's too hot."

Quinn sighed and took her upstairs. She put her in an ivory shift dress and her clear jelly sandals. "All better?"

Beth nodded. Quinn carried her downstairs and into the family room. Ruth looked at Beth's outfit.

"I thought I put her in her red dress?"

Beth glanced at her. "It was too hot."

Ruth laughed. "Ok we better get going."

Puck stood and walked over to Quinn. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks."

Beth pouted and smacked his shoulder. "I'm pretty too."

Quinn and Puck laughed. He kissed her cheek and took her from Quinn. "You are adorable."

Beth smiled. "Thank you."

They drove to graduation and lined up. They accepted their deplomas and threw them into the air and that was it. Quinn was shocked that in that short amount of time her life had changed. Puck found her and picked her up. Quinn smiled for his benifit, he worked his butt off to get here. Quinn and Puck posed for pictures with their friends, family, , but Quinn's favorite was the one of them and Beth. Their family.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The summer flew by. Quinn and Puck took Beth to LA for a week and found Puck an apartment. They went to North Woods to visit his grandparents for 2 weeks and the rest of the time they just spent time as a family. But today was goodbye. Quinn had packed up what she and Beth wanted from her mom's house and were now standing in the parking lot at the High school with Puck, Santana, Finn, kurt, , and Carol. Quinn was trying hard not to cry. Beth hugged everyone still not realizing what was happening. Puck put her in her carseat while Quinn hugged Kurt and Finn goodbye. When she reached Santana a tear slid from her eye. Santana shook her head.

"Oh no we are not having this big cry fest."

Quinn nodded but they hugged and they both broke down into tears. They pulled apart and wiped their faces. Quinn smiled. "We'll text and skype."

Santana nodded and let her hug Mr. Schue and Carol. When she reached Puck she wrapped her arms around him and bawled. He held her tight and pulled away. He wiped her tears and kissed her forehead.

"This isn't goodbye. I'll come see you as soon as i'm settled in LA. We can do this and it will make us stronger."

Quinn nodded and kissed him. He slid his tounge in her mouth then pulled apart.

"You better get on the road."

Quinn slid into her new red volvo and buckled her seatbelt. Puck kissed Beth through the open window then kissed Quinn one last time.

"Take care of yourself. And our girl."

"I love you."

"I love you guys too."

Quinn pulled away and watched them disappear in her rearview mirror. She reached Lima city limits and she was gone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quinn had been in her new apartment for all of 3 hours and she already wanted to go home. Sure it was a nice apartment and Beth had her own bedroom but she still had to put up with a roommate. Hannah seemed nice at first until her boyfriend Alex came over and they went into her bedroom and started having sex. They weren't exactly quiet. Quinn had completly unpacked Beth's room. Quinn's room was the door to the right of the door. Then you had to walk through the bathroom to get to Beth's room. Quinn hated the layout but she reminded herself that it was for 8 months and then she and Puck would be married and have their own place. Beth seemed to like her new room but now it was bedtime and she refused to lay down.

"Come on B-bug, i've read you 3 books. It's time for bed."

Beth stood next to the bed holding her bunny. "No. I want Daddy."

Quinn sighed and pulled out her cell phone. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey Q."

"Hey someone is refusing to go to bed and wants Daddy."

Puck sighed. "Can you put it on speaker phone."

Quinn pressed the speaker button and looked at Beth. "Can you say hi to Daddy?"

Beth spoke near the phone. "Hi Daddy."

"Hi Beth. Can you lay down for Mommy?"

Beth shook her head. "No I want you."

"Beth I can't be there. It's going to be just you and mommy alone for a while."

Beth started crying. "Daddy I want to come home."

Quinn started tearing up but held it together. She could hear that Puck was crying too. "Baby you are home. Can you please lay down in your bed and i'll sing you a song?"

Beth cried but she laid in her bed. Puck's soultry voice came through.

Beth I hear you calling  
But I can't come home right now  
Me and the boys are playing  
And we just can't find the sound

Just a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you  
I think I hear them calling  
Oh Beth what can I do  
Beth what can I do

You say you feel so empty  
That our house just ain't our home  
I'm always somewhere else  
And you're always there alone

Just a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you  
I think I hear them calling  
Oh Beth what can I do  
Beth what can I do

Beth I know you're lonely  
And I hope you'll be alright  
'Cause me and the boys will be playing all night 

Quinn was crying quietly by the end of the song. She looked over and Beth was sound asleep. Quinn took Puck off speaker phone and climbed into her own bed.

"Thanks she wouldn't even sit on the bed."

"No problem. Are you crying?"

Quinn wiped her tears. "I miss you already."

"I miss you too and Beth. But we'll be together soon."

"I know but I still wish you were here."

"So do I. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

She hung up and hugged a pillow to her body and cried herself to sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next few days were slightly better. Quinn tried to distrace Beth by doing a ton of fun activities everyday. Their apartment building had a pool outside that Beth loved, there was a park just down the street that was huge. Her favorite thing was an indoor waterpark down the street. It had 3 big water slides and 4 little ones, a wade area, a giant bucket that dropped water at any second, mini squirters everywhere, and sprinklers. She had made Quinn take her twice so far. They skyped with Puck every night before Beth went to bed. Then Santana called everyday. Beth was starting to sleep better. Hannah wasn't as bad as her first impression. She was actually really good with Beth and since she's an art major she came up with a ton of cool projects for the apartment that Beth could help with. Today was Quinn's first day of classes. Her mom made her major in pre law and minor in political science. Quinn hated both subjects. She dropped Beth off at Yale's student daycare that morning. She had screamed and cried but Quinn left her there knowing that she would eventually calm down. Quinn took a deep breath and stepped through the door. It was going to be a long day.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quinn had just gotten Beth from daycare and she needed to talk to someone so she called Finn. He answered on the secong ring.

"Hey Quinn. How's Yale."

Quinn broke down crying and Finn started to freak out.

"Do you need to talk to Puck or Santana cause they're right here and i'm not good with crying."

Quinn pulled herself together. "I am the World's Worst mother."

"Quinn you are not a bad mom. Where did you get that idea?"

"I picked Beth up from Daycare and found out that she cried and screamed for nearly 4 hours and then she punched some poor little 2 year old."

Finn burst out laughing and Quinn scowled.

"It's not funny."

Finn choked out. "I'm putting you on speaker phone." Quinn heard a click. "Ok tell everyone what happened."

"Which part the Beth screamed and cried for hours or the part where she punched the girl?"

Quinn heard Santana. "She punched a kid?"

"Well the day care lady said punch I would say bitch slapped."

Puck's laughter came through the phone. "Babe she just need time to adjust."

"I know but that was so embarresing."

"I'm sure it was."

Finn came back on. "Well we all love you and miss you guys."

"We miss you too. Bye."

Quinn shut the phone off and cried.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next few weeks went by easier. Beth soon adjusted and was no longer crying whenever Quinn dropped her off. Quinn had found a few more things to do with Beth. There was a shopping center close by called Clinton's Crossing. Then there was a place called Kids Cook that taught fun kid recipies that parents can have children help prepare. But Beth's favorite place was Walnut Beach. She didn't care that the water was cold. She loved the shops, the food, and the games. She won her Daddy a giant banana with a beard. Before Quinn knew it she was packing to go home for Thanksgiving. She and Beth were going to stay at Puck's house. Quinn had just zipped her suitcase when Beth came out of her room dragging her bright pink suitcase.

"I'm all packed Mommy."

Quinn smiled and knelt down in front of her so she could tickled her. "What did you pack?"

Beth giggled. "Stuffed animals and dolls."

"I figured." Quinn grabbed her suitcase and carried it back into her bedroom. She picked Beth up and set her on the bed. "You can help me pick your outfits."

Quinn packed Beth's bag and grabbed her pink minnie mouse backpack and filled it with stuffed animals and books. When she was done she carried both of their bags into the living room. Hannah was eating at the counter and turned when she saw them.

"Have fun in Ohio."

Beth smiled. "Thanks. We're going to have fun with Daddy."

Hannah grinned at Quinn wickedly. "Oh I bet Mommy and Daddy are going to have fun." She grabbed a bag off the stool next to her. "For playtime."

Quinn took it curiously. Inside was a lavender pleated babydoll and thong set and a black lace teddy. Quinn laughed and hugged her. "Thanks."

"No pro. Text me when you get there so i know your plane didn't crash."

"Sure." She grabbed her purse and bag then looked at Beth. "You ready?"

Beth grabbed her backpack and put it on then wheeled her bag into the hallway. "Let's go Mommy."

Quinn laughed and followed her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
